Babysitting Scandal
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: When Kukai Souma's mother pesters him about working and Rima Mashiro's parents are forcing her to have a babysitter, the two of them decide to have Kukai as Rima's babysitter. Kukai and Rima soon realize they have feelings for each other, and start going out, despite Kukai having a girlfriend and his best friend having a huge crush on Rima. Rimai, RimaHiko, Kutau.
1. The Client

**This story has been in my mind for a while now. However, I never got the chance to write it, until now! I hope you enjoy. I do not own Shugo Chara. I hope you enjoy!**

** *~**_The Client~*_

Summer was supposed to be a time for relaxing and taking your mind off of stress. There was no school or homework, and you had time for other things like playing soccer every day for hours on end. At least, that was Kukai Souma's perspective on summer vacation. However, his mother seemed to see it differently.

"Kukai, you can't just play sports all day long!" His mother scolded. "You need to do something else." Kukai scoffed, rolling his eyes at his mother. "Kukai, I'm serious!"

"But mom! I'm getting exercise! Many other kids in my grade spend the vacation playing video games. At least I'm outdoors…" Kukai pointed out.

"Yeah, but it isn't healthy for someone to do the same thing for hours on end. You need to get a job. All of your brothers have jobs." Kukai sighed.

"Isn't having a job doing the same thing for hours?" Kukai mumbled quietly. He knew though that he would lose. His mother was very persistent to getting her way. "Mom, what job would I even have? I'm only fifteen!"

"You could become a babysitter." His mother pointed out. Kukai's eyes widened.

"A babysitter?! Hell no!" Kukai whined.

"Why are you pushing the idea away so quickly? You take care of Yaya-San so consistently."

"Yeah, but Yaya is like my sister. I don't want to take care of a random creep's child." Kukai muttered.

"The fact of the matter is you need a job to get colleges to like you even more, so you need a job, and a babysitting job is perfect. So, forget your game of soccer, and start looking." Kukai sighed in defeat, putting his soccer ball away.

"Fine, fine. I'll find some baby to sit." Kukai grumbled, leaving the house. As he left his house, he looked at the soccer goal, and sighed. He would miss his limited time to play soccer. It soon occurred to Kukai that he had no idea how to get a job. "Hey Daichi… How does one get a job?" Kukai wondered to his chara.

"Why would I know?" Daichi wondered. "Why don't you lie? Maybe you can get a friend to pay you instead of working?"

"That's a great idea! I can ask Nagi; he has a ton of money!" Kukai grinned, taking out his cell phone, and calling Nagihiko. Kukai explained the situation to Nagihiko.

"Basically, you're asking me to pay you money for nothing?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Yup! Please Nagi; I don't want to be a babysitter!" Kukai whined.

"You know, getting a job couldn't hurt. It would really get you experience. So, I think you should find a job, and there's no way I'm paying you."

"I hate you Nagi. You sound like my mom." Kukai whined. He heard Nagihiko chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"My mother wants me to practice my dancing, so I have to go. Good luck finding a job!" Just like that, Nagihiko hung up. Kukai narrowed his eyes.

"He said no?" Daichi wondered, evident by Kukai's facial expression.

"Yup." Kukai muttered. "Maybe Utau wants me for something? I could help out with the sound or something. No, she would never trust me with anything involved with her performance." Kukai sweat dropped, thinking about how little his girlfriend trusts him with doing something accurately. He pondered for a moment.

"Kukai!" Kukai turned, and smiled, seeing Yaya jog over to him, and hug him.

"Hey Yaya!" Kukai grinned, hugging her back. "What's up?"

"Not much, Yaya's just chilling!" Yaya grinned. Her hair was in her usual pigtails, and she wore a pink tank top with grey shorts.

"Yaya, wait up!" Both Kukai and Yaya turned, seeing Rima jog slowly over. Kukai looked at Rima, gawking. Rima wore her hair in a ponytail, which hung over her shoulder. She wore a grey t-shirt that hung over her shoulder with a red tank top underneath. She also wore jean shorts.

"Sorry Rima-Tan!" Yaya whined. Rima noticed Kukai's eyes on her, as she looked up, and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me? And what's coming out of your mouth?" Rima wondered, a stern facial expression. Kukai shook out of his daze, wiping his mouth quickly.

"S-Sorry Mashiro! I was spacing out about…Utau!" Kukai quickly said, not quite as gifted as lying as his best friend. Why was he staring at Rima? He took another quick glance at her. She was hot. As Rima brushed some hair of her face, Kukai started to sweat. She was so good looking, so attractive. Kukai looked down. When did her breasts grow so large?

Kukai shook his head frantically, embarrassed by his thoughts. He never noticed things like that on most girls, not even Utau.

"Hey Kukai-Tan, are you listening?" Kukai looked up, noticing Yaya and Rima stare at him. Those cute gold eyes on his face…

"…Not really. You see, I suppose I tend to space out about Utau frequently." Kukai lied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Whatever, it's irrelevant…What's up Kukai-Tan? Doing anything interesting?" Yaya wondered.

"Actually, it really sucks." Kukai admitted. "My mother is forcing me to get a job in babysitting! I know I always take care of you Yaya, but my mother wants me to take care of some random child! Ugh it sucks…"

"WHAT?!" Yaya wondered in bewilderment. "Kukai-Tan, you can't replace Yaya!"

"No, Yaya! I would never replace you! It's just a child I need to babysit to get money from! I will never care about that child as much as you!" Kukai ruffled Yaya's hair.

"You need…a kid to babysit?" Rima wondered, surprised. Kukai glanced at her, feeling his heart beat fast. What was up with his sudden attraction to Rima? That was supposed to be Nagihiko's job!

"Yeah… I'd much rather play sports all summer long, but my mom doesn't seem to conquer." Kukai muttered.

"That's coincidental. My parents want me to have a babysitter, since they both work and don't trust the other to take care of me. I know I'm old enough to take care of myself, but my parents seem to think differently."

"So, it's decided!" Kukai put his thumbs up. "Mashiro, I can babysit you! Oh yes, I didn't expect it to work out so perfectly!" Rima uttered a rare smile.

"I'd have to make sure my parents approve. They might, if I tell them I know you." Rima said.

"You should ask, Rima-Tan!" Yaya said, grinning. "Yay! This is so perfect!" Kukai smiled at Rima, who smiled back.

"Alright… I call my mother now." Rima dialed her home number, and spoke for a little bit. After a bit, she hung up, and smiled. "She said it's fine, and she'll pay you eight dollars an hour."

"Great!" Kukai grinned. "Yay, money from babysitting a friend!" Kukai lifted his hand for Rima to hi-five. Rima stared at his hand, not doing anything. Kukai sighed, awkwardly lowering his hand.

"I have to go now though. Come to my house tomorrow at eleven." Rima told Kukai her address, and waved, starting to walk home.

"See you tomorrow!" Kukai called, smiling immensely. He felt extremely happy, more so than he expected.

* * *

When Kukai got home, the first thing he did was tell his mother that he got a job. He grabbed a soccer ball from the cabinet, and started for the door.

"Wait, what?! You already got a job in a day?!" Kukai's mother exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I did! They were willing to pay me eight dollars per hour, and I'll start tomorrow at eleven." Kukai explained.

"Wow… I'm impressed Kukai. Really, I am." She smiled at Kukai, who grinned back, and went outside to play soccer. He kicked some balls into the net, from different angles. He felt his phone vibrate suddenly. He pulled it out, to see a text message from Nagihiko.

_How did your job hunt go?_

Kukai grinned, knowing Nagihiko was going to be shocked about his success. He clicked reply, and started typing his message.

_I'd say pretty good since I got a job. It's with Rima! Her parents needed her to have a babysitter, so yay!_

Kukai shot a few more goals, and then went inside to eat dinner. He ate spaghetti, refusing to use a fork and using his hands. His family stared at him, sighing. After dinner, Kukai went to his room, and checked his phone. Again, he got a text from Nagihiko.

_Great! Make sure to drop a few hints about me. ;)_

Kukai sweat dropped seeing his message. Nagihiko had a huge crush on Rima, but was very good at concealing it when around her. Kukai didn't think anyone actually knew, except for him.

_Will do! _

Kukai sent the message, and quickly drifted to sleep right after.

* * *

The next day, Kukai woke up at ten thirty. He quickly remembered he was babysitting Rima at eleven.

"Shit!" Kukai exclaimed, running into the shower for a second, and drying off. He quickly threw clothes on, and frantically brushed his teeth. Without saying goodbye to his mother, he dashed out of the house, with very few minutes to spare. "Daichi, time check?"

"You've got five minutes to get there." Daichi announced. Kukai grabbed his bicycle and helmet from his garage, and started peddling to Rima's house.

Kukai arrived at Rima's house, a few minutes late. He took a minute to pant, and then went to Rima's door and knocked. Unlike most peoples' knocks, Kukai knocked four times. The door opened, revealing a woman who vaguely resembled Rima.

"Are you Souma Kukai?" She wondered.

"That's me!" Kukai said grinning. "It's nice to meet you, Mashiro-San." The woman scowled slightly.

"Rima. He's here." Rima walked towards the door, looking at Kukai. All the feelings from the previous day came back to Kukai when he saw her. She wore a sundress today that was aqua-colored with light blue flowers on it. Kukai flashed Rima a grin.

"I will be home at five o'clock." Her mother announced. "Since you will be working for six hours, you will receive 48 dollars today." Kukai grinned, excited for the money. What would he spend it on? Rima's mother left the house, leaving it to just Rima and Kukai. Both of them were silent for a minute.

"You hungry Rima?" Kukai wondered. "We should get some lunch!"

"You don't have to treat me like a baby, just because you're babysitting me. You are only one-year older." Rima pointed out.

"I wasn't! I was asking you if you are hungry, because, I cannot deny, I'm _starved_." Kukai pointed out.

"Well, let's satisfy your hunger." Rima said with a smile. Kukai noted how sexy her smile was. "There isn't much around to eat in the house, so I suggest we go out to eat. What do you want?"

"Well, I'm the babysitter! We go to where you want to eat!" Kukai grinned.

"Fair enough. I'm in the mood for pizza." Rima said. "We can go to the pizzeria located nearby."

"Yum! I love pizza! I had pasta last night for dinner, coincidentally." Kukai said.

"I guess you just love Italian food. Me too, it's really good." Rima smiled. "My father used to make pasta frequently for dinner." Rima sighed. "Let's go." Kukai grinned, as they left the house. Rima locked the doors, and then they continued to the pizzeria.

"What type of pizza do you like?" Kukai wondered.

"Hm… I like pepperoni. You?"

"Me too! I love pepperoni!" Kukai agreed. They both smiled at each other.

"Yaya likes dessert pizza." Rima pointed out.

"Well, obviously!" They both started laughing. Kukai had never seen this side to Rima before. Since when was she so happy and upbeat? It was adorable…

They walked inside the pizzeria, and placed their order of pepperoni pizzas. Kukai pulled out a twenty to pay for the lunch.

"Kukai, my mother gave you money to pay for my meal." Rima pointed out. "You shouldn't pay for me."

"Nah, it would make me happy to pay for you! Don't worry about it!" Kukai flashed a grin, as they took their seats. Kukai thought about how he paid for Utau on their first date at the ramen store. He shook the thought off. A man brought over their pizzas. Kukai thanked him, and started eating his pizza. He decided to eat a bit more formally than he usually did. Rima put some parmesan cheese on her slice. Kukai grabbed the crushed red pepper, and poured it onto his pizza.

"Crushed red pepper?" Rima wondered.

"Yeah, it makes it more hot and spicy." Kukai pointed out.

"I think yours is hot enough." Rima whispered, her face reddening slightly.

"Yeah, but there's no such thing as too hot. I mean, I guess there are a few exceptions to every rule, but not with pizza." Rima stared at Kukai.

"I suppose." They both went silent, as they ate their pizzas. Kukai finished quickly, and watched Rima eat. Rima ate her pizza slowly but properly.

"You're not even half way done?!" Kukai exclaimed.

"I'm a slow eater…sorry." Rima pointed out.

"Don't apologize! It's all cool!" Kukai smiled. Kukai put his head on his fist, and watched Rima eat.

"Kukai, you're making me embarrassed to eat. Stop staring at me."

"Sorry…but I don't know what else to do!" Kukai whined.

"Check out your phone or something." Kukai complied, pulling out his phone. He didn't have any new text messages or missed calls. He opened the camera app on his phone, and held it up to Rima. "Smile!"

"What?" Kukai snapped a picture with Rima's saucy face. "Hey! You took a picture of me eating! Delete it!"

"Nope!" Kukai grinned, holding the phone away from her. Rima put her pizza down, and wiped her face, before going to get the phone. Kukai stood up, and held it high enough, knowing Rima couldn't reach.

"I hate you." Rima muttered. Kukai laughed, deleting the picture.

"Okay, okay, it's all gone!" Kukai promised, showing her. Rima smiled.

"Let's take a picture." Rima said. Kukai agreed, putting the camera on inner camera. He put his arm around Rima, and took the picture. Rima was blushing. The picture came out really nice, spite being from a phone.

"Wow, that's a good picture!" Kukai exclaimed, smiling.

"It is." Rima agreed. "Send it to me." Kukai nodded, sending the picture to Rima's cell phone. "I'm done eating by the way, if you want to head back, or do something else." Kukai nodded, as they threw out the rest of Rima's pizza. They walked back to Rima's house, and sat down.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kukai wondered.

"Nothing really… Let's just chat." Rima said. They both sat down on the couch, next to each other. Their legs touched, making Kukai's face heat up the way it did when he was around Utau.

"So, um, excited to go to middle school?" Kukai wondered.

"I am actually. I like the idea of changing classes. I'm also excited to be attending the same school as you, for once." Kukai beamed.

"Yeah, seriously! I can't wait for you to come to middle school! It will be nice having you in the same school…and the others."

"I wish Yaya was coming though. I wish Nagihiko was a year younger, and Yaya was in my grade." Rima said. Kukai looked at Rima, surprised. He knew that she often insulted Nagihiko, but he was surprised that Rima was insulting him when he wasn't even around.

"Hey, Nagi's a cool kid!" Kukai pointed out, remembering Nagihiko's text message.

"He's always just there, when I don't want him to be. It's complicated… don't tell the others, especially him, that I said that." Rima said.

"I won't!" Kukai promised. "You're entitled to your own opinion!" Rima smiled. Kukai decided to give up on convincing Rima to like Nagihiko. Rima picked up the television remote, and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels. As they passed the sports channel, Kukai sat up.

"Wait! Go back for a second!" Kukai exclaimed. Rima sighed, going back a channel to the soccer game. Kukai's favorite team, the Gazelles were beating their rival team, the Bats. "Yes! They're winning!" Kukai grinned.

"Are you done? No offense, but I hate soccer."

"Sorry! A-Alright, change the channel." Kukai quickly said. Rima changed the channel, and chuckled slightly, turning the TV off.

"You're really cute." Rima said to Kukai. Kukai looked at her, stunned.

"T-T…" Kukai found himself leaning towards Rima, who leaned towards as well. Their lips met in the middle, as they started kissing. Kukai wrapped his arms around her, thinking of nothing else. They kissed for a few minutes, before finally breaking apart. Kukai jumped back, breathing heavily. Emotions flooded through his mind, shock, guilt, and happiness all at once. However, his bliss overpowered. A scene played in his mind, when Utau first kissed him. Another scene, when Nagihiko first told Kukai of his feelings for Rima. Kukai looked at Rima, and kissed her again, thinking of nothing else but the petite blonde that he was suddenly madly in love with. Rima kissed him back. They stayed kissing, until they heard the door opening. They broke apart, both blushing insanely. Kukai was sweating. He was in a daze. Gradually, he stood up, and took the cash from Rima's mother, thanking her.

"See you tomorrow Kukai." Rima whispered, a huge smile on her face.

"B-Bye Rima…!" Kukai waved and winked, before leaving. All in all, Kukai felt that the first babysitting session went extremely well. However, Kukai did not realize the consequences that he would deal with shortly and all of the people he will hurt.

**Chapter one, complete! Rimai… Please review/alert/favorite! By the way, any Whovian fans that like Shugo Chara like me? If so, notice the amount of knocks I put for Kukai. Anyway, type in the little box underneath now your opinions. I will update soon!**


	2. The Predicament

**Wow, I got so many reviews last chapter? I don't think I've ever had a story get seven reviews on the first chapter! Thanks everybody so much! It means the world to me. I will try not to let anyone down! I own nothing, and enjoy.**

*~The Predicament~*

It was nine in the morning, and Kukai was already awake. He usually slept really late, but due to yesterday's events, he was in a great mood. He felt free, different. When Kukai was told to get a babysitting job, the last thing he expected was to start kissing the girl that he was supposed to babysit. He had been friends with Rima prior to the babysitting, but he never had expected to start falling in love with her, especially with his best friend having a crush on her.

"Oh shit." Kukai murmured, thinking of Nagihiko's reaction when he would find out. _If_ he would find out. Their kiss could be their little secret. Rima and Kukai could share a secret relationship, not telling anyone. However, there was one thing that prevented Kukai from doing that, one thing that made him wonder if falling in love with Rima was even wise. He sighed, looking up at a certain picture hanging up on his wall. He wore his hat backwards on his head, and was grinning immensely beside the pop star, who shared a rare smile as well. The two of them looked so natural. Kukai opened the picture on his phone of Rima and him. It was less casual, but still perfect.

Yawning, Kukai decided to get out of bed, saving this thought for later. He walked into the bathroom, and took a long, relaxing shower.

"So, are you excited for your job later?" Daichi wondered. Kukai looked at Daichi, as if he had five heads.

"No duh!" Kukai grinned. "I wonder what she'll say. I mean, it was spontaneous. Maybe we'll be a couple! That would be awesome!"

"But Kukai… What about…?" Kukai sighed.

"I don't know." Kukai admitted. "I want to be with Rima, but Utau…"

"Kukai, whatever you decide, you do know you can't cheat on Utau. If you choose Rima, you have to end things with Utau." Daichi pointed out.

"I know…" Kukai admitted. "I would never cheat. Rima just…that girl really stole my heart." Daichi nodded slowly.

"Do whatever you want Kukai. I'm your chara, so I'll support you in whatever you decide! As far as charas go, I prefer Kusu-Kusu…" Kukai sweat dropped. He stepped out of the shower, drying himself. He brushed his teeth, and washed his face, and then got changed. He looked through his clothes, deciding what to wear. Since he would be seeing Rima in an hour and a half, he knew it mattered how he looked. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. Kukai took it out, and noticed it was from Rima. His heart started beating fast, as he opened the message.

_Hey, want to go to the beach? Bring a bathing suit. Also, we need to talk xx._

Kukai read the message over, dumbfounded. Rima added xx?! Since when did she do things like that? He assumed that it meant she wanted to be with him. Kukai knew that he would go out with her. It made his decision.

_I'd love to go to the beach! See you soon!_

Kukai smiled as he typed the message, pressing send. He put on a pair of green swim trunks, and put a white shirt on to walk around in. He combed his hair back, and heard his phone vibrate. It was from Rima again.

_See you in a few xx. _

Again with the xx? Kukai smiled like an idiot. He knew that he had so many feelings for Rima, feelings he wanted to have for her. So, he decided that he would breakup with Utau. He opened a new message to Utau, and slowly started typing. He didn't know how to breakup with her. What would he say was his reasoning? Sighing, Kukai completed the message, and looked through it a few times before pressing send, confirming his decision.

_Hey Utau, I think we should breakup. I don't see anything happening between us, so maybe we should end it. I'm sorry, but I know you'll find someone who is perfect for you._

"Wasn't that a little rough?" Daichi wondered.

"How else would I end it?" Kukai wondered. "Look, I want to enjoy a day with Rima, without having any guilt; just romantic feelings between the two of us." Daichi nodded slowly, a bit uncertain. It was almost ten o'clock. Kukai decided to play a short game of soccer before he had to leave. Once it was ten thirty, Kukai decided to leave to go Rima's place. He rode his bike there, arriving a little early today.

Nervously, Kukai made his way to the door, hesitating before knocking. He was ecstatic to see Rima, but at the same time, nervous since they had just kissed. Rima's mother got the door, and led Kukai in. Right after Kukai arrived, she left the house.

"Kukai!" Kukai turned, facing the petite blonde. She had a smile on her face. She wore a green cover-up that tied around her neck and was like a dress. Her bathing suit straps were visible out of the cover-up.

"Hey Rima!" Kukai grinned, and they stared at each other for a few minutes, before hugging. Rima placed her head on his shoulder.

"So, what are we now?" Rima whispered in his ear. "A couple?"

"I'd appreciate that." Kukai said with a smile, as they separated. Rima giggled nervously. Kusu-Kusu had a wide grin on her face, and her and Daichi hi-fived. Rima's smile disappeared for a second.

"I, um, am curious about something though…D-Did you…"

"I ended things with Utau, if that's what you mean." Kukai interrupted. Rima nodded slowly, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for going out with me. I can't wait to be your girlfriend." Kukai blushed insanely.

"I hope I make a good first boyfriend!" Kukai said grinning. Rima didn't say anything for a moment, but slowly nodded, almost uncomfortably.

"You'll be perfect Kukai." Rima smiled, and kissed him. Kukai kissed her back. Wow, they were moving quickly! They broke apart, and smile at each other. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, your highness." Kukai teased.

"I'll get sunscreen." Rima quickly got sunscreen and two towels. "Alright, let's go." They left the house together. Kukai offered to carry everything, and Rima allowed him to. Once arriving on the beach, they put their stuff down.

"Let's go into the ocean!" Kukai called. He loved the beach. He enjoyed having the sun beat down on him and feeling his toes in the sand. He took off his shirt, making Rima blush immensely.

"Wait Kukai! Wouldn't sunscreen be wise?"

"Oh, um, yeah…" Kukai scratched the back of his head. He rubbed sunscreen all across his arms, chest, and face. "Hey Rima, would you mind doing my back?"

"That's fine." Rima agreed, putting sunscreen on her hand and rubbing Kukai's back with it. It felt good to have Rima's hands on his back. She did his entire back thoroughly, including his shoulders.

"I'll do yours!" Kukai offered. Rima smiled and nodded, taking off her cover-up. To Kukai's astonishment, Rima was wearing a bikini. It was black and pink striped. Blushing insanely, Kukai applied sunscreen to Rima's back, shyly. Rima put some on her arms and face, and then smiled at Kukai.

"Alright, let's go." Rima took Kukai's hand, and led him to the ocean. The waters were calm, barely stroking the sand. Kukai would have preferred the waves to be rougher, but he was amazed at the beauty. He swam around in the ocean, grinning. Rima watched him, a smile on her face.

"Man, this water is nice!" Kukai exclaimed.

"It really is. I much prefer this over the wavy beaches." Rima giggled. They were still holding hands.

"I love the beach. I especially love it when I'm with you." Rima blushed.

"Stop flattering me." Kukai laughed. "However, I don't disagree. The beach is really a pretty place to go. I haven't gone in years, so I figured I would like to go with you." Rima smiled, leaning towards Kukai. Their noses touched.

"Who knew what great things one simple babysitting job could bring?" Kukai grinned.

"I dreaded having a babysitter. However, now I love the days where I can be babysat. I wish you came every day, including weekends. Too bad it's Saturday in two days."

"At least we get to see each other so frequently! Tomorrow is Friday still, so we still get to be together." Kukai felt Rima breathing on him.

"That's true. I couldn't have asked for a better babysitter." They kissed again in the ocean. They both wrapped their arms around each other. Neither cared that they were in public, with people potentially watching their long kiss. Kukai loved the feeling of Rima's lips on his. Utau didn't kiss Kukai very often; in fact, having only been dating Rima for not even a day, they had surpassed the amount of kisses he shared with Utau, which were two.

They finally ended their kiss, both laughing nervously. Kukai had not expected their kiss to last so long.

"Wow." Kukai said, making Rima chuckle nervously.

"Yeah." They both just stared at each other, smiling.

"Rima, you're a really good kisser!" Kukai pointed out. "I mean, it's almost like you've had experience before me!"

"T-Thanks… I-I can't argue with your kissing either." Rima faltered. Kukai smiled. Rima sighed, looking at the sand for a second. "Well, the truth is that my kiss with you wasn't my first kiss ever."

"It wasn't?" Kukai looked surprised. "Who was your first kiss?" Rima shook a little bit, tears coming to her eyes. Kukai stared at her, surprised. He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, relax. You don't have to tell me. It's not a big deal."

"It's okay." Rima sniffled. "It's over with him. It was just a brief thing." Rima took a deep breath. "I shared one kiss with Fujisaki." Kukai's eyes widened, shocked to hear that news. Why didn't Nagi tell him about that? They were a couple once?

"Nagi never told me that…" Kukai muttered.

"I forced him to keep our relationship a secret after I ended it." Rima admitted. "Please don't tell him I told you about that. Besides, I no longer have feelings for him; only you." Kukai uttered a small smile.

"My lips are sealed." Kukai promised.

"That's perfect for me." Rima giggled slightly, kissing him again. However, that kiss lasted a lot shorter than their previous kiss. For the rest of the afternoon, they stayed in the ocean, touching a lot, and holding hands.

"Hey Rima, what time is it?" Kukai wondered after a while.

"Uh…" They both exited the water, and Rima checked her watch. "Shoot! My mother is home already!" Both panicked, quickly drying themselves with their towels, and then leaving the beach. Both were wearing their cover-ups as they walked back to the house.

"Sorry we were late!" Kukai exclaimed, as they entered the house. Both parents looked up briefly, and then went back to fighting. A shadow crossed Rima's face. "Sorry to leave you with them." Kukai whispered.

"It's okay. You should go home." Rima whispered.

"See you tomorrow!" Kukai kissed her cheek, making Rima blush, but glare at him.

"Kukai! My parents are right there!" Rima hissed. Kukai grinned, and soon left, leaving Rima alone with her parents. She went upstairs to change out of her bathing suit. As she did that, she thought about her little relationship with Nagihiko. It had lasted only a few days. It was all a mistake. His golden eyes and purple hair had entranced him, making her foolishly fall in love with the boy she hated. However, she couldn't get him out of her head, the reaction he had when she ended things with him. He had looked so hurt, so heartbroken, and yet he complied, to please Rima. However, Rima quickly got the thought out of her head, and instead thought about her new boyfriend. Kukai was perfect, the best boyfriend Rima could ever ask for. She loved the feeling she got when he held her and kissed her.

Giggling like a maniac, Rima fell to sleep early.

* * *

Life should have been happy for Yukari Sanjou. Her brother would be flying in tomorrow, living at her fairly large house with her husband and her. She had not seen her brother in too long, really a month ago. She missed her little brother immensely. However, Kairi was not a huge thought in her mind, and another concern passed through her mind.

"Utau, you have to leave your room at some point. You skipped lunch and dinner. There's no way you can skip dessert; Yuu's making his famous apple pie!" Yukari tried to tell her friend. Utau was almost like a little sister to Yukari. Yukari was her manager, and they developed a really close bond. In the morning around ten o'clock, Utau had been looking at her phone, and then she started screaming, and retreated to her room, and didn't leave for the rest of the day.

"I'm not hungry." Utau muttered, using the excuse she had used all day.

"Utau, come on, you can tell me what's wrong; I'll listen." Yukari sat beside Utau, who was lying in her bed with blankets wrapped around her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Utau, it must matter if you are so upset. It takes a lot to make a girl like you upset. Hey, I can call Kukai for you if you want; he'd be there for you." Yukari tried to reassure. However, Utau started sobbing harder.

"That's what I once thought." Utau murmured.

"What? Doubting Kukai? Utau, he's your boyfriend…"

"Not anymore." Yukari stared at Utau, astonished, as she started crying. Kukai broke up with her?! Yukari hugged Utau, who started crying on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" Yukari whispered. "Why did he do it?"

"He said we weren't perfect together." Utau sniffled.

"But, you guys were perfect!" Yukari exclaimed.

"That's what I thought too. Apparently, his text tends to differ." Utau showed Yukari the text Kukai sent her.

"That's so wrong to break up via text…" Yukari muttered. "Wow, I never realized Kukai was like that. Who knew he could be such a…jackass?" Utau nodded slowly, upset. Yukari couldn't blame her at all. She had no idea how Utau could feel. She did once break up with Yuu, but it was a fight. However, they got back together, and soon got engaged, and later married. She remembered, at their wedding, Kukai and Utau danced. That was the day they first kissed. Yukari had thought they were so cute together.

"Thank you, Sanjou-San…" Utau whispered.

"Call me Yukari." Yukari whispered. Utau nodded slowly.

"Alright…Yukari." Utau sighed. "Can I be alone?" Yukari nodded, leaving Utau to her solitude. She walked downstairs, and sighed.

"What's up with her?" Nikaidou wondered.

"Kukai broke up with her." Yukari mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Nikaidou exclaimed, shocked. He accidentally dropped the whole entire pan, cracking it, and spilling the mostly made apple pie. Yukari sweat dropped.

"You idiot!" Yukari scoffed. Nikaidou sighed, cleaning up the mess. Yukari sighed, deciding to be nice and help him.

"Wow, you never help me!" Nikaidou exclaimed.

"Hey Yuu… I'll never leave you. We're soul mates and already married." Nikaidou stared at her, stunned.

"Of course." Yuu whispered, planting a kiss on Yukari's lips. She uttered a smile. "Now, let's clean up! Your brother is coming tomorrow, and we want to be organized for him!" Yukari nodded, as they cleaned up the mess.

**I felt I needed to include the part about Utau. Next chapter, things are really going to get interesting! What will Utau's reaction be when she finds out about Kukai and Rima? What will Nagihiko say? Review/alert/favorite for faster update! **


	3. The Return

**Next chapter time! I've been looking forward to writing this one. I own nothing, and please enjoy!**

*~The Return~*

_The taste of delicious ramen filled his mouth as he persistently engulfed many amounts of it. Although he was beginning to feel sick, he knew he had to in order to finally beat his girlfriend at the competition. Each bite made him feel more nauseous. His face started turning green._

_ "Kukai, stop. You look awful." The blonde told him, dropping her chopsticks on the table elegantly. Sighing, Kukai dropped his._

_ "This will end in a draw." Kukai murmured._

_ "I could have continued." Utau muttered, as they both stood up. Once Kukai was away from the food, he began to feel a lot better. _

_ "I'm surprised you stopped. You never would give up." Kukai pointed out._

_ "I've beaten you so many times, that at this point, it's just sad for you." Kukai pouted, making Utau smirk. _

_ "I beat you once!" Kukai protested._

_ "Once. I defeated you every other time."_

_ "Shut up." Utau stuck her tongue at her boyfriend. _

_ "Well, I'll be on my way. See you soon Kukai." Utau put her hand on his cheek, brushing some of his hair back. Kukai's face turned dark red. She smirked. _

_ "Bye!" Kukai grinned, and kissed her suddenly, taking them both by surprise. It lasted for a bit, before Utau broke apart, giving him a small smile before walking away._

* * *

Kukai yawned, waking up. It was ten o'clock. That dream had made Kukai start off the morning grumpily. It made him regret his breakup with Utau. He knew he had loved her. They had gotten along perfectly. That had been their last kiss. Kukai had thought they would be together forever. He was immensely in love with her, and thought nothing could change that, until his romance with Rima began. As much as the guilt hurt Kukai, he felt a bit better thinking about his new girlfriend. Were they already there, at the girlfriend boyfriend stage? It shocked Kukai how quickly his relationship with Rima was moving. He didn't care though. He was madly in love with her. She was an unexpected, but pleasant surprise.

"Why are you smiling Kukai?" Kukai snapped back to reality, surprised to see his oldest brother. He punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"K-Kaidou?! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom? I just woke up!" Kukai whined. Kukai's eldest brother smirked.

"I heard you got a job. Kiss-up."

"Hey, mom was forcing me!" Kukai whined. "I didn't want one! However, I'm actually enjoying my job, thank you very much." Kaidou rolled his eyes.

"So, what was up with that dorky smile? Are you daydreaming about your pop star girlfriend again?" Kukai flushed, and awkwardly looked at the ground.

"We actually broke up, if you must know." Kukai muttered.

"Oh really? How come? Was she too cool for you?" Kaidou mused. Kukai shook his head.

"We weren't…right for each other. Whatever. I'm going to shower, so bye!" Kukai stood up, and walked into the shower. He didn't want to think about Utau anymore. Instead, he directed his thoughts to Rima. Kukai was in love with her. She was so sweet and perfect. He felt free with her.

"Yo Kukai, your phone is ringing!" Daichi announced. Kukai sighed, turning off the shower, and wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" Kukai wondered, not getting a chance to see who it was.

"Hey Kukai." The voice made Kukai's heart flutter.

"H-Hello Rima!" Kukai grinned, making Daichi roll his eyes.

"Do you mind if we meet the guardians later? I told them you'd be going with me later. I know it isn't…romantic per say, but I haven't seen them in a while, with the exception of Yaya."

"That's fine!" Kukai said. "See you soon, um, Rima." Kukai felt like he should have said some cliché name, like sweetie or darling. However, they were nowhere near doing that sort of thing. When he dated Utau, he always teased her, calling her pop star or idol. However, those days were over. He got changed, and then headed out the door, going to Rima's house. He had not seen the other guardians in a while either. He saw Yaya very frequently and obviously saw Rima. However, Kukai had not seen Tadase or Amu in a while and Nagihiko was always busy due to his dancing. He wondered if Nagihiko would be around today. He sort of hoped he wouldn't be. Would he and Rima announce that they were dating? What would the others think, especially Nagihiko, after crushing on Rima and dating her previously?

Without thinking much more about that, Kukai arrived at Rima's house. Rima was already waiting outside for him, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Souma." Rima called. Kukai remembered that Utau always called him Souma. She stood up from a bench outside, and kissed his cheek. The thought of Utau was quickly forgotten.

"Hey Rima. How are you today?" Kukai wondered, smiling flirtatiously.

"The morning has been dull, but spending time with you will change that." Rima grabbed his hand. "Shall we meet the others?"

"Well, that's sweet." Kukai smiled, squeezing her hand back. "Let's go!" They walked to the Seiyo Academy, hand in hand. It surprised Kukai how close Rima lived, since she was driven every day. She actually only live two blocks away from the school. It made Kukai wonder why she was driven so frequently, from what the others told him. Upon entering the school grounds, they immediately let go of hands, making their way to the Royal Garden. They entered together, and were greeted with Yaya hugging Rima tightly.

"Yaya! I just saw you a few days ago!" Rima whined.

"Yeah, but Yaya missed you! You too Kukai-Tan!" Yaya let go of Rima, only to hug Kukai tightly.

"I missed you too Yaya!" Kukai exclaimed. After they let go, they performed their usual handshake that they did, that involved many strange hand combinations that seemed to change each time they did it. The other four previous guardians sweat dropped, watching them.

"Uh…" Amu seemed at loss for words.

"It's great to see you two." Tadase said smiling.

"You too Hotori!" Kukai ruffled Tadase's hair. "Hey Nagi!" Kukai ruffled Nagihiko's hair with his other hand. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes, pushing Kukai's hand off of his head. He looked at Rima, and gave her a smile. Rima intentionally looked the other direction.

"So, anyway, I gathered everyone today, because Sanjou-Kun is coming back today. I thought everyone would want to see him." Tadase explained.

"KAIRI-KUN!" Yaya squealed, excited.

"I haven't seen him in so long!" Amu exclaimed. Her face reddened slightly. Both Tadase and Yaya narrowed their eyes.

"I've never actually met Sanjou-Kun…" Nagihiko admitted.

"You haven't?!" Kukai exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Nope. Sanjou-Kun left shortly before I joined." Nagihiko explained. "Our paths never overlapped."

"Oh wow. How strange!" Kukai exclaimed. "Now you will! I bet you two will get along, since you both are super smart nerds."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"So, I heard that you were babysitting Rima." Amu said to Kukai. Rima peered her eyes up.

"Yup! It's really fun!" Kukai exclaimed, winking at Rima. A soft smile appeared on her lips. Nagihiko cocked an eyebrow, making Kukai decide to not give Rima smiles or winks while they were at the Royal Garden. "It's much better than babysitting a child."

"Yeah, I was imagining having some pedophile as my babysitter." Rima pointed out. "But instead, I got a date." All four pairs of eyes stared at Rima, puzzled.

"Wait…what?!" Nagihiko questioned. Kukai mentally cursed. Suddenly, the doors of the Royal Garden opened, revealing the previous Jack before Nagihiko came.

"KAIRI-KUN!" Yaya squealed, Rima's comment being forgotten. Yaya glomped him, Kairi's face turning a dark red.

"Y-Yuiki-San…I-It is good to see you." Kairi faltered. Yaya let go of him, grinning widely. Giving Kukai an incredulous look, Nagihiko walked over to Kairi.

"Sanjou-Kun, I have heard about you from everyone. It is great to finally meet you. I know you have heard about me, but I suppose I will give you a proper greeting. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, and it is my honor to finally meet you." Kairi gave him a rare smile, extending his hand. Nagihiko took it, returning his smile.

"It is great to finally become acquainted with you, Fujisaki-Kun." Kairi told him. "I am sure we will get along as we get to know each other even better." Nagihiko nodded, smiling. Amu and Tadase greeted Kairi as well, smiling. Rima gave him a tiny smile, and Kukai pounded his back in a brotherly way. After a moment of silence, Nagihiko turned to Rima.

"Rima-Chan, what were you talking about before, finding a date?" Nagihiko wondered. Rima turned towards Nagihiko, flipping her hair to the front of her. Nagihiko blushed.

"I'm going out with Kukai now, as a matter-of-fact." Rima announced. She took Kukai's hand.

"So that's why Tsukiyomi-San was upset this morning…" Kairi muttered. No one said anything for a few minutes. Nagihiko was staring at Kukai, astonished. Kukai couldn't look back at him.

"You…broke up with Utau-Chan?!" Tadase wondered.

"Yeah…" Kukai admitted.

"Aren't you happy for us?" Rima wondered, squeezing Kukai's hand. "When Amu and Tadase were going out, everyone was so happy. Why is it different for Kukai and me?"

"Yaya thinks you guys are so cute!" Yaya giggled. "Yaya will be the biggest fan of your relationship!"

"Thanks for the support Yaya." Kukai said, forcing a grin. Yaya grinned back, naïve to the problem that had just arisen.

"LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE!" Yaya exclaimed. No one said anything back. Everyone's attention was directed at Kukai.

"When did you break up with Utau?" Amu wondered.

"I broke up with her before things advanced with Rima." Kukai grumbled. "Look, Rima's right; can't we both just be a happy couple like you two? How are we any different? We're in love!" Rima turned dark red.

"After three days?" Tadase wondered.

"Well, yeah!" Kukai exclaimed. "It took Amu less to love you." Amu turned dark red.

"It's just that… none of us expected that, to say the least." Amu admitted. "I guess if things are smoothly over with Utau, than I am alright with this…Who knew Rima could have a boyfriend so soon?" Rima blushed.

"Amu!~" Rima moaned. Tadase and Kairi stared at the two of them, skeptical. Yaya was giggling maniacally. Nagihiko was staying silent. Kukai forced a glance at his friend. He looked hurt. He was looking at the ground, averting all eye contact with Kukai. Kukai couldn't blame him. Nagihiko had a huge crush on Rima, and Kukai was the only person he told; of course he was hurt that Kukai was going out with her.

"I should be heading back to my sister's house. It was nice seeing everyone again. I will be attending Seiyo next year and returning to my position as the Jack, so I will have an abundance of time to see everyone. I will see you soon." Tadase waved good-bye as Kairi left the Royal Garden. The other six were silent for a moment.

"I should get going as well." Tadase informed everyone. He got up, and left, giving Amu a small smile.

"Rima-Tan, we need to have a serious chat here! Amu-Chi, you're coming too! We need to talk about your new boyfriend!" Rima sighed in defeat, following Yaya and Amu out of the Royal Garden. Once they left, Kukai found himself in one of the most awkward situations he had ever been in; with his best friend.

"When were you going to tell me?" Nagihiko wondered. He didn't seem too happy, to say the least.

"I…I was going to, I-I just…" Nagihiko shook his head in disgust.

"I thought I could trust you, Kukai. I never told anyone about my feelings for Rima-Chan. However, I never would have speculated you to go _out_ with her. When your best friend tells you that they like someone, you wouldn't think they'd start dating that girl, and keeping it a secret. Not only that, but you broke up with your girlfriend for her!"

"Breaking up with Utau was unrelated…" Kukai mumbled.

"Sure it was." Nagihiko muttered, not believing him in the slightest. "Well, thanks for caring about our friendship."

"Nagi, this is ridiculous! C'mon, you never get mad. Especially over a girl? Our friendship is unaffected." Nagihiko's eyes flashed angrily.

"Excuse me?! Of _course_ our friendship is affected! I told you specifically I loved her! It sort of hurts when your damn best friend decides to go out with the crush you entrusted him with and exclusively him." Hot tears ran down Nagihiko's face.

"Nagi…"

"Don't talk to me anymore; I'm not interested in talking to a backstabbing and cheating bastard." Nagihiko growled. Kukai was astound, never seeing Nagihiko this mad or cursing. "Well, I hope your little romance with Rima works out. Maybe you'll have better luck with her than I did. Whatever. I don't give a crap." Nagihiko stood up angrily, and stormed out of the Royal Garden, leaving Kukai to his solitude, with Daichi of course.

* * *

"So…you and Kukai? Hm, hm?" Rima was blushing insanely. Yaya was teasing Rima immensely.

"I-I just…fell for him I guess." Rima muttered, looking at the ground. She couldn't get that image of Nagihiko's stunned face he gave Kukai. He still had feelings for her, Rima hated to see. She tried to put that behind her. She loved Kukai, and hated him. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. However, her heart always seemed to differ, always beating swiftly around Nagihiko, the way it did around Kukai.

"But, how?! It's just so spontaneous to see you two together." Amu pointed out. Rima noticed Amu looking hesitant. Amu wasn't as fond of the pairing as Yaya was. Rima knew it had to do with Utau, since Amu and Utau were so close. Rima never really got to know Utau too well, but she remembered how curious she was about Kukai's relationship with Utau when they started going out. Rima shook that thought away, and remembered Amu's question.

"Love always comes in the strangest ways, I guess…" Rima smiled, shocking both Yaya and Amu.

"Wow, you must really like Kukai…" Amu murmured.

"Yeah… We've gone on a few dates, like to the beach." Rima said, although remembering that was their only real date.

"Ooh the beach! How romantic!~" Yaya giggled.

"It was sweet. I like being with him. Alright, can I go? I need to get back home and Kukai needs his money."

"Alright fine." Yaya muttered, pouting, as Rima made her way to the Royal Garden. She saw Kukai sitting there alone.

"Hey." Kukai greeted, not looking so please. He gave Rima a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Rima wondered.

"Nothing important. All that matters now is us." Kukai smiled, and took Rima's hand. "Shall we go?"

"Let's do it." They left the Royal Garden together, and headed back to Rima's house.

* * *

Nothing seemed important to Utau. It was nice to see Kairi back home, but it didn't cheer her up; nothing would. However, she didn't expect a knock on the door to greater ruin her life. As she heard the gentle knock, she peered up slightly, but allowed Yukari to get the door.

"Hello Fujisaki-Kun, how are you?" Yukari greeted kindly. Utau was surprised to see Nagihiko at her door.

"I've been better, but thank you for asking." Nagihiko said, uttering a small smile.

"It seems everyone is down lately." Yukari noted. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Is Utau-Chan around?" Nagihiko wondered. Utau decided to get up. She walked to the door, and greeted Nagihiko.

"What do you want?" Utau wondered, her voice emotionless. She noticed Nagihiko's face looked tear-stricken. She remembered how much Kukai always talked about Nagihiko and how close they were. Nagihiko walked inside, and sat next to Utau on the couch. "Don't try to apologize for him; I'm not forgiving him."

"I know." Nagihiko whispered. "I'm mad at him too for what he did to you. I apologize immensely that you have to go through this." Utau simply nodded. "How did he do it?" Utau sighed, and showed him the text message.

"I never struck him as the type to break up via text. I thought of him as…respectable." Utau muttered. Nagihiko's eyes widened as he read the text.

"Respectable isn't the word for that idiot." Nagihiko muttered. "I can't believe he didn't tell you…" Nagihiko whispered. "That's just awful…" Utau looked up at Nagihiko curiously.

"Didn't tell me what?" Utau wondered. A tear fell down Nagihiko's face, as he explained everything that he knew between Rima and Kukai, and his own feelings for Rima. Utau was speechless. What could she say to that? She felt bad for Nagihiko, but she knew she was hurt more. She hated Rima. She hated that little chibi brat who stole her boyfriend from her. But even more than her, she hated Kukai for forcing her to fall in love. She hated him for cheating on her. She hated him with a burning passion.

**I apologize if Nagihiko appeared to act out of character. However, can you really blame him for acting pissed? That's a pretty rough situation. Same with Utau. Also, just letting you guys know before you ask that Nagihiko and Utau are not going to be a couple. Anyway, please review/alert/favorite! **_  
_


	4. The Encounter

**Just letting you know, italics mean flashback. Anyway, I own nothing and please enjoy! Warning: some language in this chapter. **

*~The Encounter~*

For two weeks now, Kukai had bounded over to Rima's house each day during the week, and took her on dates and hung out. They were now more comfortable with each other. Yaya had sometimes stalked them on dates. Tadase and Amu both wanted to help with the relationship. However, Nagihiko was deliberately ignoring the two of them, and Kairi had not spoken to either of them in a while either.

"What do you want to do today Rima?" Kukai wondered, arriving earlier today. Initially, he was assigned to start working at eleven. Now, he came earlier, at nine, but he wasn't paid for the extra two hours.

"Hm… I think you should choose, Kukai. I always do." Rima pointed out, putting her tea to her lips. She tilted it, sipping it.

"You sure? Because, I might pick something you don't like." Kukai grinned, winking.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't quite like the circus I took you to." Rima pointed out. Kukai sweat dropped, remembering how three days ago, Rima had dragged him to the circus and they had stayed for hours. Kukai had absolutely detested it.

"I-It was so much fun!" Kukai lied.

"Yes, it was. However, you didn't think so." Kukai scratched the back of his head. "My point is, you pick." Kukai pondered for a moment.

"Let's go play mini-golf!" Kukai said. "Ready?"

"Alright…" Rima stood up, and took his hand before leaving their house. Kukai grinned, squeezing her hand a little. They started walking to the mini-golf course.

"I love mini-golf! Obviously, it's nothing like real golf, but it's really good!" Kukai blabbered on.

"Well, the last time I played mini-golf, I tripped on the golf club and broke my arm." Rima told him. Kukai sweat dropped.

"You'll have better luck this time!" Kukai promised. "You're with me!" Rima rolled her eyes.

"Is that supposed to reassure me? In fact, I'm only more scared."

"Hey!" Kukai whined. Rima chuckled slightly. The way she chuckled briefly reminded Kukai of Nagihiko. They arrived at the golf court, and selected their golf clubs and balls. Rima had a smaller size golf club than Kukai due to her height. Kukai was playing with a dark blue ball, and Rima had a red ball. They started on the first course.

"I'll go first." Rima said. She stepped forward, and holding the club with one hand, swung it, completed missing the ball.

"No, no, no! Rima!" Kukai whined, walking towards her. "No wonder you got yourself injured! That's not how you hold a golf club!"

"Does it matter?" Rima wondered.

"Yes! The way you did is a way to kill people. Here, let me help." Sighing, Kukai moved Rima's hands to their correct spots on the club. He showed her how to swing the club, gently touching the ball. His hands were over hers. "See, it's that simple!"

"I don't think she gets it. Why don't you flirt with her again, and show her how to play?" The voice sounded way too familiar to Kukai. It was the last voice he wanted to hear. He didn't look up, and ignored her.

"Alright, go swing." Kukai muttered, backing up from Rima. Rima slowly swung, doing what Kukai told her to do. It didn't go too far. "Not bad!"

"Actually, that was awful. That's such an easy shot. You should have gotten a hole-in-one. That's what your _precious _boyfriend is thinking. However, since he's so intent on impressing you, he wouldn't tell you that. No, no, of course not."

"What are you doing here?" Rima wondered. Kukai forced a glance up. If Utau there wasn't enough, Amu and Nadeshiko were behind her, holding golf clubs. Of course, everyone, with the exception of Amu, knew that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were the same person.

"We're going mini-golfing, because it's a public area." Utau pointed out rudely. "How about you two? Are you on a date? How _cute_."

"We actually are on a date. Are you jealous? Do you still have feelings for Kukai? What a shame." Rima retorted back. Utau glared at her.

"Of course I do!" Utau snapped back. She looked at Kukai, with anger and despair. The face alone made Kukai second-guess his actions. "I hope you know that you're a bastard. You broke up with me, via text might I mention, for some girl you liked for a day?! Fuck you, Souma, and I hope you go to hell." The words stung Kukai, obviously.

"Well, we are quite happy together, Kukai and I. Why don't you back off, and let us be a couple, because we are _in love_, something you will probably never have again." Kukai was shocked by the rudeness of Rima's words. That did it for Utau. She lunged at Rima, who screamed.

"Utau…" Amu started

"Don't." Nadeshiko whispered, putting a hand on Amu's shoulder. "She" seemed hesitant however.

"Look, please don't fight!" Kukai exclaimed, trying to pull them apart.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Utau screamed back. "Why would you ever fall for some bitch like her?!"

"She isn't a bitch…she's my girlfriend." Utau stared at Kukai, astonishment apparent on her face. She got off of Rima, who appeared to not suffer any damage. Tears ran down Utau's face.

"Do you know how much you hurt me?" Utau whispered. "I cried for days on end after you ended it. I didn't eat anything. I only had Fujisaki to comfort me, because you hurt him too. I…I didn't know what to do with myself, and frankly, I still don't. When we were together, I felt free; happy. You changed me. Before, I was in love with my brother, because I never thought anyone would love me, the way my brother did, even though it was a sibling thing. However, I realized that someone could, when you did. I thought we would be together forever, foolishly. The midget was right…no one will ever love me." Utau was sobbing uncontrollably. Kukai couldn't look at her, but he felt himself cry too.

"Utau, I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry…" Rima whispered.

"You should be." Utau hissed. "Because, it's your fault. You hurt me. You ruined my perfect relationship. And, you also broke the heart of your other lover. Twice."

"Utau, my problems are nothing…" Nadeshiko tried to reassure, with a male's voice, but Utau ignored him. Kukai soon realized that Amu probably did know about Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, but wanted him to wear his hair up.

"No, they're not, Fujisaki." Utau muttered. "You told Souma here your feelings for the idiot, but he dated her instead." Rima's eyes widened. Utau sighed. "That's all I have to say on this topic. Yaya and Kairi are meeting us later, and it would sure be better if we saved money for them, so why don't you give us your clubs and balls, and get the hell out of here." They both dropped their stuff, and left the golf court. They briefly noticed people staring, and whispering, "Is that Hoshina Utau?!"

Kukai and Rima walked away, in complete silence. Neither really knew what to say, or do. Kukai thought about the words Utau said. It hurt him so much. He felt guilty. He knew what he did was stupid. However, he still liked Rima, but how could she say such rude stuff to Utau? Kukai was very confused about his thoughts, and he was beginning to get confused between right and wrong and love and hatred.

"I have to go." Kukai whispered. "I'm feeling awfully-"

"I know." Rima interrupted. "I'm sorry today was a disaster. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess…" Kukai nodded, giving her a tiny smile, and heading to his house.

"You're home early." Kukai's mother noted when Kukai got home.

"Yeah…Rima has a fever." Kukai lied. "So, her mother is coming back early." Kukai's mother nodded. "I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to go upstairs."

"You alright Kukai? Your eyes are awfully red." Kukai's mother wondered.

"Mom… Is breaking up via text wrong?" Kukai asked.

"You didn't end things with your girlfriend that way, did you?" Kukai looked at the ground, and didn't say anything. "Kukai…"

"I am an idiot." Kukai grumbled, hot tears coming down his face. Kukai's mother comforted him, but it wasn't enough.

"It's okay. You're still young. Just, when you get another girlfriend, don't break up with her through text, alright?" Kukai nodded slowly. He went to his room, and closed the door. He started sobbing like a baby on his bed.

"Kukai…" Daichi looked at Kukai with pity.

"What did I do?" Kukai whispered.

* * *

_"Hey sexy." She ignored him, and continued walking forward. She just assumed it was some stupid fanboy. "Don't ignore me babe. Come here." Suddenly, he grabbed her. She yelped slightly, but the guy held her tighter. It occurred to Rima that it was an older man. Oh god. Rima was hyperventilating now. She thought she would be kidnapped again, or worse, raped. She was screaming and crying. The man covered her mouth. However, someone already heard her. _

_ "Back off." A voice hissed, kicking the man in the leg. The man gasped, as the source of the voice grabbed her hand, and took her far away. Looking at the face, she gaped._

_ "N-Nagi?" She faltered. Once they were far enough, they stopped running._

_ "You're okay Rima…" Nagihiko whispered, holding her in his arms. "You're safe." Rima started crying into his shoulder._

_ "You…saved me." Rima whispered._

_ "I always will." Nagihiko promised. They broke apart. Rima stared at him for a moment. He was highly attractive. However, there was more to him than his looks. He was also the smartest boy Rima knew and he was so kind. Now, he was also her hero. _

_ "Thank you." Rima said. She was still all shaken up. However, being held in her crush's arms was definitely reassuring. _

_ "Like I said, I would always help you in a second." He whispered in her ear. A chill ran through Rima's body, and she blushed like an idiot. _

_ "I like you Nagi." Rima blabbered involuntarily. "I have a huge crush on you. So, um, yeah." Nagihiko only hugged her tighter._

_ "Me too." He whispered. "I have for a while." They ended their embrace. "I suppose this is the time I ask you out, hm?" _

_ "Don't bother. You know my answer." Nagihiko smiled. _

_ "I can't go out tomorrow, but I can in two days. Are you available then? We'll keep in touch before than to confirm the time." Nagihiko said._

_ "Yeah, okay." Rima said, blushing. She knew her parents would not be pleased with her if they knew. However, her parents wouldn't know. Nagihiko smiled at her. _

_ "I'm glad we're together. Kukai has been, um, bothering me to ask you out. And of course, I have wanted to for a while." _

_ "Thanks again, for saving me." Rima whispered. "See you in two days." _

_ "Rima-Chan, don't worry about it. I'll see you then." Nagihiko smiled, and kissed her cheek. Rima turned dark red. _

_ For the day before their date, Rima spent the whole entire day texting Nagihiko. She couldn't deny how much she liked him. Even though she constantly threw insults at his direction, she still liked him. It only pleased her more to know that he liked her back. _

_ Finally, the next day came, and Rima waited for Nagihiko to tell her to meet them somewhere. To her astonishment, she heard a knock at her window, and saw a familiar purple-head. _

_ "Why are you at my window?" Rima wondered, opening the window._

_ "I figured you wouldn't want me to come to the front door." Nagihiko pointed out. He took her hand, and carried her bridal style down. Before they went down, Nagihiko closed the window. _

_ "So…what are we going to do?" Rima wondered. _

_ "I already ate dinner, did you?" Rima nodded slowly. "Let's do something else! There's something I want to show you." Still holding her, Nagihiko transformed into Beat Jumper, and flew her around the city. It was evening, so it looked beautiful from above, all lit up. Since she was in his arms, she could feel a slight shaking. Was he nervous? Rima giggled slightly, nervous as well for her first date. _

_ Finally, they arrived at a beautiful lake. It was lit up, since it was nighttime. Rima admired the lake. It was beautiful._

_ "It's pretty, isn't it?" Nagihiko wondered. Rima nodded slowly. "I always came here when I was young when I was tired of dancing. I always told myself I would bring my first girlfriend here, so, um…" Rima blushed. His girlfriend? So soon? _

_ "I'm your first…girlfriend?" Rima wondered, nervously referring to him as her boyfriend. She was surprised to hear this. _

_ "Yeah…why would that surprise you?" Nagihiko wondered. _

_ "I don't know… I guess I thought a lot of people would have dated you." Rima muttered out loud, blushing. Nagihiko gave her a smile, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rima felt relaxed. She never thought she could ever feel this way with Nagihiko, the boy she previously called her enemy. However, he saved her life, and even more than that, stole her heart. It wasn't a new thing; she had liked him for a while now. She felt content being here with him. _

_ "I hate to end it, but my mother wanted me to come home at nine, and it's almost nine." Nagihiko told Rima. They had already been there for two hours?! _

_ "Okay…" Nagihiko picked Rima up again, and flew her back to her house. _

_ "See you soon." Rima said timidly._

_ "Good-bye Rima-Chan." He kissed her on her lips. Embarrassed, Rima kissed him back. They separated, and Nagihiko put her down. He caressed her cheek, and soon left. Rima walked towards her house, and to her surprise, saw her parents standing outside, glaring at her. Rima's heart starting beating. _

_ "Where were you?!" Rima's mother screamed._

_ "I-I was with a friend…" Rima quickly said._

_ "You snuck out!" Her father screamed. "With a boy!" Rima started to sob. _

_ "I…"_

_ "He was your boyfriend, wasn't he?!" Rima slowly nodded. _

_ "You let her have a boyfriend?!" Rima's father exclaimed, screaming at her mother. _

_ "You should have kept her better protected and taught her better!" Her mother retorted. Rima continued to cry. "Go to your room, Rima, and end things with him immediately. You are banned from dating." Without hesitation, Rima ran to her room, and started to sob uncontrollably. Kusu-Kusu didn't know what to say._

_ Two days later, Rima was walking to the Royal Garden. She would be meeting Nagihiko there to end things with him. He, however, had no idea. When Rima walked inside, she saw Nagihiko waiting for her, with an oblivious smile._

_ "Hey Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko greeted. He stood up, and hugged her. Rima allowed him to put his arms around her, but she didn't return it. Nagihiko let go of her, and handed her a green necklace. "I know it's cliché to give gifts, but I found this in my house, and I thought of you. It was my grandmother's. It matches your eyes." Rima held it, and didn't say anything. "You okay?" Nagihiko wondered._

_ "I hate you." Nagihiko looked up, surprised. Although Rima told him that frequently, the tone of her voice was solemn. "I should have never dated you." _

_ "Rima, what do you mean?" Nagihiko, however, knew exactly what Rima was doing. _

_ "I'm ending this; us. I hate being with you. It was the biggest mistake I've ever done." _

_ "But…why…? We never fought."_

_ "Because, I hate you." Rima replied. "No one else will ever know. Do not tell anyone we were ever together, because I want to forget it ever happened. I hope you leave my life, Nagihiko Fujisaki. I hope I never see you again." Rima dropped the necklace. _

_ "N-No… Keep it." Rima looked up, and immediately regretted it. Nagihiko looked as sad as a wilting flower, with its petals gradually falling off. Tears were crawling down his cheeks. Rima was surprised to see him look so sad, since it had not lasted so long. However, he was crying. She had never seen him cry before. The ordinarily stoic boy's emotions were completely apparent. You could see the heartbroken and melancholy he felt. Rima swiftly looked away, and stood up, leaving the Royal Garden without looking back._

* * *

Tears fell down Rima's cheeks, thinking about that moment. The necklace was currently in the palm of her hand. She played with it, not helping her mood. She never had stopped loving him. She only ended it, because her parents told her to. She said it rudely, so he wouldn't love her. However, he continued to love her. She hated learning that Nagihiko still liked her. Of course, Kukai knew this, and dated her anyway. Rima curled into a ball, and started to cry.

* * *

"I hate him." Those three words kept falling out of Utau's mouth, yet each time, she seemed to hate him less. She hated Kukai for how much pain he put her through, but at the same time, she was still madly in love. It was terrible; the curse of falling in love.

"I know." Nagihiko tried to reassure, but he fell short. The two of them were absolutely upset. Both of their crushes were dating each other, and had broken both of their hearts. Nagihiko still had no idea why Rima ended it with him. Although he didn't entirely believe Rima hated him, it still hurt immensely when she said it.

"If you two need anything, we can help." Amu tried to comfort. Amu was now mad at Rima and Kukai. Kairi agreed with Amu. However, for the first time ever, Yaya was staying absolutely quiet. No one knew her opinions on the matter. Utau and Nagihiko didn't say anything.

"I should get going." Nagihiko whispered. "See you guys later." Nagihiko left Yukari's house. Amu, Yaya, and Kairi didn't say anything.

"Amu, Yaya, you two should leave. I'm going to my room." Utau stood up, and went to her room. The two of them looked at each other, and left the house. Kairi sighed.

**I know, everyone is sad. I'm glad I finally explained the RimaHiko aspects. Please review/alert/favorite!**


	5. The Exposure

**30 reviews on 4 chapters?! I love you guys! I have never had this many reviews on so few chapters! Thanks everyone so much! It means the world to me! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. I own nothing in the Shugo Chara universe, and please enjoy! **

*~The Exposure~*

Camera snapped in her face, as she walked down the streets of the city she inhabited. Her hands were in her pockets. Her normal blonde pigtails were tied into a bun which fit into a hat. However, she was still recognizable as the legendary Utau Hoshina. She wore dark blue jeans, and a white tank top. Black sunglasses covered her eyes. She started walking swiftly, hoping to outrun the paparazzi. However, they were very persistent. As she walked rapidly, they poured questions onto her.

"Why were you so mad yesterday?"

"Did you have a bad day?"

"Why did you harm that little girl?"

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Who was that boy?" Utau paused. She hated that question. She wished she never knew who he was. He ruined her life. Utau pivoted, facing the cameras. Lights suddenly flashed in her face repeatedly. She put one hand on her hip, and glared.

"Stay the hell away!" Utau screamed, and ran faster away. She didn't know if anyone followed her. She just wanted someone to tell her it would all be okay. Someone to tell her that losing her boyfriend wasn't the end of the world. However, the only person who would tell her that, comfort her when she was upset, was that very boyfriend who demolished her heart. That boy who chose a girl that was obnoxious. That boy who was supposedly the kind, easy-going kid. That boy who managed to steal the unaffectionate girl's heart, and then broke it.

To her dismay, she was suddenly uplifted, and being carried far away. Finally, she was put down. She soon discovered she was at a park. She knew this park. She had gone here as a child with Ikuto and Tadase and always played here. Only one person would take her here, and that was her older brother. Utau looked up, and noticed the attractive midnight-blue haired teenager that called himself her brother. Despite everything going wrong in her life, Utau uttered a tiny smile, as she always did when she saw her brother.

"Ikuto…" Utau whispered.

"I thought you might need a break from the paparazzi." Ikuto wore a tee-shirt with jeans similar to Utau's. He carried his violin case on his back.

"They could be so bothersome…" Utau sighed. "What are you doing here? You were looking for information about father. Did you have any luck?" Ikuto shook his head sadly.

"Father was very good at concealing himself." Ikuto muttered. "Utau, what's going on? I just got home last night, and you were all over the newspaper headlines. It said something about screaming nasty words to an unknown male and assaulting a child."

"I did not assault a child." Utau muttered. "Where are they getting that…Oh." Utau rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter," She quickly said, changing the topic. "Ikuto, shall we get lunch? I've missed you! Let's do something together!" Ikuto looked at Utau.

"You are more mature around me. I suppose it's true that the Souma kid really did make you less exuberant around me." Darkness crossed Utau's eyes.

"N-No…H-He didn't do anything…" Sobs burst out of Utau's eyes, crawling down her cheeks. Her eyes reddened, as she started the fit of cries she had been having for over two weeks now.

"Utau, what happened?" Ikuto whispered, his voice softening. Without thinking, Utau wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, and started to cry on his shoulder. Ikuto hugged his little sister back.

"H-He broke up with me." Utau whimpered. "For another girl." Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Ikuto looked surprised, but hugged his sister tighter. Gradually, she explained everything that occurred, including the text and the incident at the golf course.

"What a bastard…" Ikuto murmured. "I never thought that he would do that. He always struck me as the dedicated type." Seeing that Utau was crying harder, Ikuto stopped insulting Kukai. "Utau, it will be okay. You'll find someone else; you're famous."

"It seems my fame isn't going to help anymore, if it's already on the news and television. There goes my career." Utau let go of Ikuto, and stared at the ground. "I guess I'm losing everything important to me…"

"That's not true. Utau, I know I haven't been the best in these last few years, but I'll always be here for you." Utau looked up at her brother, with watery eyes. Ikuto was never nice to her. He always found Utau a nuisance. Especially since last year, when Ikuto met Amu, and everything was Amu this and Amu that.

"Thank you Ikuto…" Utau stood up shakily. "I should head back to Yukari's house. Mind taking me there to avoid the paparazzi?"

"Gladly." Ikuto picked up his sister, and they quickly made their way to Yukari's house. Yuu greeted them, and went back to cooking. Utau sat down on the couch, and found herself falling to sleep, due to her lack of sleep in the past few days.

* * *

The sound of a blaring television was enough to further depress Kukai. He was fortunate enough to stay out of the news, and being marked as the "mystery boy acquainted with Hoshina Utau." Kukai scoffed, eating his breakfast. It was ten o'clock, giving Kukai plenty of time to eat his breakfast. Although he normally liked to come early, he decided that would not be the wisest idea today. Instead, he watched his ex-girlfriend being bashed by the paparazzi. They had been screaming questions at her face, and she told them to stay away. That was just an hour ago. Wow, they really liked to stalk her. Kukai didn't quite understand how this made the news. It was just celebrity gossip. However, this national breakout of Utau attempting to harm a child, which meant Rima, and the mystery boy was enough to only make Kukai feel more guilty.

"What did I do…?" Kukai whispered, intently watching the television. Feeling slightly wet on his cheek, he quickly wiped it, hoping his brothers wouldn't notice. Besides, they wouldn't comfort him; they would just harass him and tease him.

To Kukai's surprise, there was a knock at the door. Who would come to his house this early? Sighing, he continued to eat his cereal. He spun his spoon around in the milk. Unkai got the door.

"Yo, what's up?" Unkai wondered lazily, opening the door. "Oh hey Yaya!" Kukai looked up, sighing a breath of relief. Yaya was someone he always wanted to see. The other three brothers, besides Kukai, crowded around the door.

"Yaya-San!" Rento greeted, waving. Yaya waved back.

"Yaya, how are you?" Shuushi wondered.

"Yaya's good!" Yaya said giggling slightly to back it up. "Hey Kaidou-Tan!" Yaya jumped up, and high-fived the eldest Souma brother.

"Wow Yaya, you're getting taller!" Kaidou observed. "I can't believe you're going into your last year at Seiyo!"

"Yaya knows, right?!" Yaya exclaimed. "It's so weird! Yaya's going to be the only guardian! Yaya's scared. But Yaya can do it!" Yaya put her thumbs up. "Where's Kukai?" Kukai snapped out of his thoughts, and stood up, greeting Yaya. Yaya pushed through the other brothers, and glomped Kukai tightly. Kukai smiled, hugging her tightly back. It was clear to the other four brothers that Yaya preferred Kukai to all of them. It was also pretty obvious that Kukai preferred hanging out with Yaya opposed to his brothers.

"Hey Yaya…" Kukai greeted, but the usual enthusiasm was gone.

"Kukai, we are leaving now. Good-bye Souma residence!" The other Souma brothers waved.

"Wait, wha-" Before Kukai could finish his sentence, Yaya dragged him by the arm outside.

"Yay, it's just us Kukai!" Yaya grinned. Her smile faded though. "So…"

"I heard you hung out with them yesterday." Kukai muttered.

"Yeah… It was mostly to hang out with Kairi-Kun and Amu-Chi." Yaya pointed out. "Yaya wasn't taking sides or anything…"

"Don't feel like you aren't allowed to Yaya. You can do whatever you want, be friends with whoever. I'm surprised that you aren't mad at me actually…"

"Yaya could never be mad at you." Yaya gave Kukai a wide smile. Kukai uttered a tiny smile back. It helped him to know that he always had an ally. Well, two allies, with Rima, since she obviously backed him up since she caused half of the problems.

"Yaya…" Kukai ruffled her hair gently. Yaya giggled.

"Don't you have to babysit today?" Yaya wondered gingerly.

"Oh shoot! I'm going to be so late!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Have fun Kukai!" Yaya waved.

"I will!" Kukai waved back, and went to put his bike helmet on.

"Wait, Kukai…" Kukai looked at Yaya. "Yaya feels stressed out. Like, Yaya knows that you may have made a mistake, but Yaya doesn't think that the others should be mad. But also, Yaya saw Utau-Chi looking so upset, and it hurt Yaya. Even Nagi-Tan was really upset the other day. Yaya is just so confused."

"Yaya, you should not be feeling pressured. It's alright. No matter what you do, no one will be mad at you." Kukai embraced Yaya gently. It hurt him to know Utau and Nagihiko were upset, thanks to him. It occurred to Kukai that he really did not understand exactly why Nagihiko was so upset. Obviously, he had dated the girl that Nagihiko told Kukai he had a crush on, but he felt he was missing something.

"Yaya guesses…" Yaya put her head on his shoulder. "Yaya's sorry you have to go through so much. Yaya is sure everyone will be happy soon!" Kukai gave Yaya a poignant smile.

"Of course Yaya. Don't worry. But, err, Rima won't be the most pleased if I show up to her place super late, so I better leave now. Catch you later Yaya!" Yaya waved, as Kukai hopped onto his bike, and started pedaling briskly. He thought about what Yaya had said. He felt slightly bad for Yaya, since she was in the middle of everything. Even though she was confused about her opinions, it made Kukai feel a little better he could talk to someone. He couldn't talk to Rima about this, since he was second-guessing his actions.

After about five minutes, Kukai arrived at Rima's place. He panted for a second, and then knocked on the door.

"Does he come every day late?!" A male voice grumbled, opening the door.

"He normally comes early." Rima's mother tried to reason.

"You trust our daughter with a babysitter who can't even come at a regular time?!"

"You're the one who allowed Rima to be with this babysitter!" Kukai observed, as Rima's parents started screaming at each other loudly. He wondered how Rima put up with this. He noticed the familiar pair of petite eyes watching the fighting with melancholy filled inside. Kukai gave Rima a wave. He suddenly pitied Rima, living with two insane parents. Rima quietly walked down the stairs, and taking Kukai's hand, led him out of the house.

"Wow, you're parents really are insane." Kukai exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Rima grumbled. She wore her hair into two blonde pigtails that both hung over her shoulders. She wore a dark green tank top with another white tank top underneath, with jean shorts. Kukai also observed an emerald green necklace around her neck that was beautiful. It appeared to shine slightly in the sunlight.

"Rima, your necklace is beautiful!" Kukai exclaimed, admiring it. Rima's eyes widened.

"I didn't take it off?!" Rima exclaimed.

"Don't take it off! It looks perfect on you! It matches your eyes." Rima looked horrified for a moment. She looked like she was going to cry any minute. However, she vigorously shook her head, and gave Kukai a small smile.

"Thanks." Rima whispered. Kukai looked at her for a second, surprised by her initial reaction to the compliment. He noticed how beautiful she was. Was that the only reason he fell for her? No, she was also a kind girl secretly, although she was very good about concealing it. Maybe that's why Nagihiko fell in love with her as well.

"Look, about yesterday…" Rima started.

"Let's not talk about it. Let's enjoy our day separately." Kukai grinned, putting his thumb up. It wasn't how he felt.

"Fair enough. What should we do?" Rima wondered.

"Let's go to the park!" Kukai announced. "I mean, it's nice to just relax there."

"That's fine." Rima followed Kukai to the park, both of them still hand in hand. Kukai felt slightly odd holding her hand. Although they had been dating for over two weeks already, it just didn't seem right. He wondered what Rima was thinking about it. Did she enjoy being with him? She made it very clear to Utau yesterday that she liked him a lot. Kukai noticed Rima touching her necklace frequently. What was so significant about the necklace?

They finally arrived at the park, and they both sat on a bench, watching the scene around them. Although they still held hands, they didn't talk to each other very much. Involuntarily, Kukai felt his eyes shift towards a couple of kids playing basketball. It wasn't a professional game. There were five kids playing, two against three. It was an unfair game, since they needed a sixth player. Kukai felt himself contemplate wanting to join. However, before he could seriously think about it, someone walked towards them.

"May I join?" The voice whispered, a hood over their head.

"Of course! That's great; we needed a sixth player! You can join Louis and Haru over there." A boy said smiling. "What's your name?" What the hooded figure said next, made Kukai mentally curse. It was just so typical to his life, the luckiness.

"Call me Nagi." He whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, Kukai noticed Rima fidgeting with the necklace nervously and blushing insanely. Did Nagi give her the necklace?

"Hey Kukai, so, um, how are your brothers?" Rima wondered, speaking quickly. She faced him. Kukai felt his face redden slightly.

"T-They're good! I mean, they're pretty annoying, but whatever." Kukai explained. "How is…Kusu-Kusu?"

"I'm good!" Kusu-Kusu piped up, giggling. She was playing with Daichi. Daichi was attempting to teach her soccer, but Kusu-Kusu kept trying to teach Daichi bala-balance. Kukai noticed Nagihiko shooting a bunch of the goals for the basketball team. The other players were gawking at him. Nagihiko didn't even have headphones around his neck. Rima was watching him as well.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Both Kukai and Rima slowly turned, facing Nagihiko's very first chara. Temari looked shocked to see the pair of them.

"We, um, were, um…"

"On a date!" Rima finished. "We can do whatever we want. The cross-dresser didn't have to follow us here. We are quite happy; very, very happy."

"When you broke up with Nagi, you broke his heart, you know. He was upset for days. He tried to piece together why you broke up with him. However, you were completely avoiding him. He always kept his promise though, and didn't tell anyone, even though he wanted to tell Kukai. But, he did tell Kukai that he loved you still. You both hurt Nagi. He rarely shows his emotions, but it was so hard for him not to. Ever since you broke up with him Rima, he tried his hardest to forget everything, but he couldn't! And now, you're wearing the necklace he gave you." A shadow crossed Rima's eyes. Kukai put his arm around her, making Temari glare at them.

"Temari! Where are you?" Rhythm called.

"Temari-Chan, the game is over. I know mother wanted me home to…" Nagihiko froze, upon seeing the two of them. Rima looked absolutely petrified in fear. Kukai looked at the ground. Silence surrounded the three of them. Kukai held Rima tighter. Nagihiko clenched his fists.

"Well, um, this is awkward!" Kukai called, breaking the silence. "Ha. Ha. Ha." Rima rolled her eyes at Kukai. Nagihiko ignored him.

"That necklace does look good on you, you know." Nagihiko muttered. No one said anything, but Kukai noticed Rima's face was bright red. She averted her eyes. "Why did you end it with me? Why did you break up?"

"Because, I hate you. Kukai is perfect, and you're not. You're just an idiot; a stupid person I wish I never knew." Rima said. The pained expression on Nagihiko's face was apparent. Before Kukai could blink, Rima pressed her lips against his. He felt himself kiss her back, the outside world suddenly becoming irrelevant. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nagihiko fighting back tears. He looked absolutely exasperated, but heartbroken at the same time.

Suddenly, Kukai felt himself be pulled away from Rima, involuntarily. Rima looked at him, surprised. Kukai felt himself be pulled to the ground, and punched in the face. It hurt like crazy, as he got hit.

"Son of a bitch!" The source of the hitter yelled. The face of the hitter made Kukai's eyes widen , and regret everything he ever did in these past two weeks.

**Cliffhanger! I will update this story soon, don't worry. I know Ikuto was especially out of character, but he does care about his little sister, so of course he was comforting her. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please review/alert/favorite. **


	6. The Regret

**Yay next chapter! I own nothing, and enjoy!**

*~The Regret~*

_The face of the hitter made Kukai's eyes widen, and regret everything he ever did in these past two weeks._

"N-No stop!" Kukai screamed, struggling to escape, as another fist aggressively met his face. He yelped in pain. "Ikuto, p-please!"

"This pain is nothing in comparison to the pain you made my little sister feel." Ikuto hissed angrily. Ikuto hit him again.

"Argh!" Kukai screamed, bellowing in pain.

"Ikuto, stop." Ikuto froze, stopping in mid-punch. Kukai breathed heavily, gradually sitting up. Utau stood nearby, her hand placed on her hip. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun, and she wore sunglasses. Kukai put his hand on his face, wincing at the pain. He knew he must have looked awful.

"Why did you…?" Ikuto wondered, glancing up at his sister. With her large sunglasses, it was hard to make out any expression on the pop star's face.

"There was no point to beating him up." Utau muttered. "Ikuto, it's not your problem; it's mine."

"Utau, I'm your brother; I'll look after you. The bastard hurt you, so I was just showing him." Ikuto pointed out.

"There's no calling for physical violence, but I appreciate your concern." Utau gave her brother a small smile. Ikuto crossed his arms, but didn't move. There was a silence. Kukai looked around at the scenario around him. There was Utau, his ex-girlfriend, standing close to her older brother who had just beaten Kukai up. There was Nagihiko, who had his arms crossed and intentionally averting eye contact with Rima. Rima walked over to Kukai, and knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?" Rima asked.

"Y-Yeah… It just stings slightly, but it could have been worse." Kukai admitted. Rima put a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. Kukai could almost feel the anger of the other three.

"Aw Rima, how's your boyfriend? Is he okay, or did my brother hurt him pretty hard? Why don't you take care of him? He might need some affection." Utau said snidely. Rima ignored Utau, but removed her hand from his face. Again, another awkward silence was in the air.

"Why don't we talk about everything? Like civilized people?" Kukai wondered, immediately regretting saying anything.

"Okay, we'll talk, like 'civilized' people," Utau muttered. "If we're going to talk though, we should move so many people aren't staring at us." All five of them suddenly noticed the presence of a lot of people.

"Hey guys! I-It was for a movie, that w-was…"

"It's a movie we're filming. It's a romance-drama, so none of us really hate each other. Nothing is really happening." It astonished Kukai how naturally Nagihiko could lie, without showing any sign of despair. He even had a smile cross his face. "Let's go film in the Royal Garden; there are a lot of potential romantic scenes that could occur there." Darkness covered Rima's eyes suddenly. The five of them got up, and slowly walked to the Royal Garden, absolutely no conversation between any of them. They walked inside the Royal Garden. Ikuto, without knowing, took Amu's seat. Nagihiko and Rima took their own, which coincidentally was next to each other. Kukai and Utau took Tadase and Yaya's, respectively.

"So…" Kukai started, again wanting to cover his large mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ikuto turned to Kukai. "Are you an idiot or something? You dated some other girl, just because she was pretty, and broke up with your previous girlfriend _via text_ that you loved so much?!"

"That's not why I dated Rima…" Kukai grunted. "She's a kind person too…"

"Do you know how upset Utau was, to have the only relationship she was ever in to end so abruptly?" Utau looked at the ground. "Damn it, and not only my sister, but Fujisaki too. Fujisaki was in love with that bitch and you knew that, but ignored it." Nagihiko glanced at the wall uncomfortably.

"I…"

"There's nothing you can say in your defense; what you did was obviously unforgivable." Utau hissed through gritted teeth. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine." All eyes were on Rima, surprised. "I convinced him to break up with you. It was my fault. I threatened him that if he didn't…"

"No you didn't Rima." Nagihiko finally spoke up. Rima faced him angrily.

"What the hell makes you have the right to call me anything without an honorific?!" Rima wondered angrily.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that we were good friends and dated?" Nagihiko retorted back.

"Well, that's all over now, so I would prefer you not to address me like that, in fact, it would be better if you didn't address me at all, because I hate you and never want to speak to you."

"But…why?! You have absolutely no reason to hate me! It's not like I broke up with you or anything. _You're_ the one that ended it, giving me no reason. You told me to never tell anyone it ever happened. And you know what? I was hurt, but I complied, hoping I could find out why it ended. I was a wreck for those weeks, helplessly searching for an answer. However, when the one guy I trusted with my feelings for you also betrayed me, I gave up. You know what, Rima Mashiro, or however you want me to address you, I'm not fond of you either, and frankly, not speaking to you would be content with me." Hot tears ran down Nagihiko's face, and he didn't even bother trying to conceal it.

"You're right Mashiro; it was your fault too. Why the hell would you date a boy who has a girlfriend?! Don't you have any sense?!" Rima looked at the ground.

"I don't even understand why Kukai would like you, no offense Fujisaki. You're just a pompous bitch who thinks she can manipulate boys' emotions for fun and make the attention divert to her. You know what? I hope you two have a happy wedding. Thanks to the stupidity of the two of you, you basically lost all of your friends, so no one will go. How sweet, eloping." Utau laughed slightly, tears dancing down her face. She wiped them away. Kukai couldn't stand seeing her cry. "Ikuto, Fujisaki, let's go leave the lovebirds to themselves." Utau stood up.

"Wait Utau." Utau didn't look at him. Kukai breathed heavily. "I'm sorry. I should have never broken up with you. You're right, I did love you, and I think I still do, but I ended it foolishly because I was tempted. I was wrong in that text; we were perfect for each other. If I had a time machine, I would change everything and never would have dated Rima." Rima looked at Kukai, appalled. Her eyes widened.

"Too little, too late." Utau murmured. She stormed out of the Royal Garden. Ikuto followed her, giving the two of them glares. Nagihiko started walking out of the Royal Garden, but faced Kukai for a minute, shaking his head slowly in disgust. Kukai looked at the ground. Nagihiko finally left. Neither Rima nor Kukai uttered a word for a moment.

"Do you mean that, what you said to Utau?" Rima wondered, looking up at Kukai. Kukai hated feeling those cute eyes on him. Those eyes had possessed him, made him ruin his love life for the alluring girl.

"I meant every word of it." Kukai whispered, his voice choking slightly. He couldn't look at Rima.

"Oh… W-Well, I should be getting back." Kukai nodded slowly, in a daze. He stood up, and left the Royal Garden with the petite blonde. The walk back to Rima's house was dead silent. When they arrived outside of Rima's house, Rima spun to face Kukai.

"Look, I'm…"

"Kukai, don't say anything." Rima grumbled. "We shouldn't be together, if you meant what you said about still loving Utau. I'm sorry, I guess, for tempting you. Maybe things will work out for you with someone else. We should end this." Kukai nodded slowly, no words coming out.

"Good-bye." Kukai whispered.

"Don't you have to get your money for the day?" Rima wondered.

"I basically ruined your day, so I shouldn't get paid for that. I-I shouldn't continue babysitting you. So, um, yeah." Rima watched, as Kukai got on his bicycle and pedaled home. He pedaled fast, as fast as tears flew down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what happened. It was over with Rima now. He could feel the pain on his cheek that Ikuto provided him. It was heavily bruised. He didn't want his mother to see that pain. He didn't want his mother to question that and know that someone beat him up. However, he decided that he could just lie, just like Nagihiko.

Kukai arrived at home, to see his mother waiting at the doorstep.

"Kukai, where were you?! I was getting worried! You should have told me that your job was extending longer today."

"Sorry mother." Kukai murmured.

"What happened to your face?!" Kukai's mother exclaimed, putting her hand on his cheek. Kukai cringed at the pain.

"I fell off of my bike." Kukai lied. "It doesn't hurt that much though. I'm going to my room." Kukai's mother watched, as Kukai threw off his helmet, and hurried to his bedroom. Once secluded in his room, Kukai collapsed on his bed, and allowed tears to flow down his cheeks.

* * *

When Rima entered her house, she was greeted by loud shouts between her parents, screaming to each other that they hated each other.

_Just like Nagi and me..._ Rima thought grimly. She hated comparing herself to her parents. She wanted nothing to do with them. However, she wanted nothing to do with Nagihiko either. She clutched the necklace, and took it off. She held it in her palms, and contemplated throwing it out. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sighing, she stuffed it into her pocket.

"I'm home." Rima called. Both parents turned to her furiously.

"Where the hell were you?!" Her mother shouted.

"We lost track of time. However, that won't happen again, because he isn't going to be my babysitter anymore." Rima muttered, preventing tears from falling down her face.

"Why did he quit?" Her father wondered angrily.

"Because, when he babysat me, we were actually dating and now we broke up, so the job ended." Rima admitted, not even caring anymore what the consequences brought. She didn't care anymore.

"We told you that you weren't permitted to date!" Rima's mother exclaimed.

"Well, I broke the rules." Rima grumbled.

"How dare you break the rules, you ungrateful child. I was looking after you, but you just won't allow yourself to be." To Rima's dismay, her father lifted his fist, and slammed his fist directly on her face. Rima screamed, falling to the ground. "Go to your room!" He kicked Rima towards the stairs. Carefully, Rima ran up the stairs, and locked the door to her room. She was scared, so scared of what could happen now. Her father was starting to hit her. She could hear the sounds of the fighting downstairs. Rima sat on her bed, and just stared at the ground. She noticed the egg of Kusu-Kusu darken and form an X on it. It flew out of Rima's window, but she didn't care. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about Kukai ending the relationship with her, Utau and Ikuto's anger, Nagihiko… For some reason, the thought of the indigo-haired boy made Rima flinch. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She wanted to hate him so badly, and as much as she told him she hated him, she couldn't actually hate him.

"Whatever." Rima muttered out loud, but she started sobbing uncontrollably about everything. There was not one thing in the petite blonde's life that was going well. And it was all because Rima wanted to be rebellious, and break the foolish rules that her parents established for her, even though they hated her.

**It was a little shorter than normal, but I believe it wasn't disappointing. Please review/favorite/alert! It means the world to me. **


	7. The Doubt

**This chapter is mostly going to be from Nagihiko's perspective, since we haven't heard much from Nagi. I own nothing, and enjoy!**

*~The Doubt~*

For about three days straight, Kukai stared at the wall, reflecting on everything that happened. He found himself glancing at a picture on his bulletin board of Utau and him. He had a huge grin on his face, and his arm was around Utau's shoulder. Utau had a rare smile on her face, looking pleased to be with him. They were such a natural couple, until Kukai had screwed up and dated Rima. He glanced back down at his phone every now and then, at the picture of Rima and him. It looked less natural than the one with Utau. It wasn't quite as casual, and they both looked extremely nervous. He could see a blush on Rima's cheeks in the picture.

Sighing, Kukai pressed the delete button on his phone, and got rid of the picture with Rima and him. Now that things were over with Rima, he felt it would be wrong to have a picture of them on his phone. It did occur to him that he kept the picture of Utau up in his room. However, he was still in love with Utau. Suddenly, Kukai's phone began to vibrate, a phone call coming in. Surprised, Kukai answered the call.

"Hello?" Kukai wondered into his phone, forgetting to check who it was.

"Hey Kukai-Tan, it's Yaya! Come to the Royal Garden today; we have important matters to discuss!" Important matters? Kukai raised his eyebrow.

"What important matters?" Kukai wondered.

"You'll see! Now come on! Be at the Royal Garden in thirty minutes!" On that note, Yaya hung up, leaving Kukai puzzled. Why would Yaya want to see Kukai at the Royal Garden? Shrugging, he made his way to the shower, and got ready to leave.

* * *

As he twirled, his dress spun around elegantly. His purple hair that was tied into a high ponytail flipped over his shoulder, as the spin ended. He curtsied towards the audience, which consisted of his mother and housekeeper. His housekeeper, Baaya clapped with one hand touching the other. His mother, however, simply sighed.

"Young Master, that was splendid! You really are improving!" Nagihiko gave Baaya a small smile. His mother shook her head.

"Your movements were completely off. Your footing wasn't accurate at all. That was absolutely terrible. Didn't going to Europe help you at all?" Nagihiko bowed.

"I apologize Mother; I have not had a plethora of time to practice these past few days," Nagihiko murmured.

"Well, make time to practice. You're dismissed for today, but I expect you to go over the routine tonight." Nagihiko nodded, and hurried to his room. He sat on his bed, and glanced into the mirror. He sighed at the reflection. Staring back at him was a girl with purple hair in a long ponytail in a kimono. This girl was wearing red lipstick and mascara. This girl was often called Nadeshiko, which was believed by many to be his twin sister. However, the truth was, she was actually a boy, a boy who wished that he didn't have to dress as a woman so frequently.

"Isn't a mirror supposed to show your image staring back at you?" Nagihiko wondered aloud rhetorically, staring at himself in the mirror. He reached back towards his hair, and let his hair loose from the ponytail. Due to the makeup, Nagihiko still looked like a female. Sighing, he stood up, and went to his bathroom to wipe off the makeup. He left the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. It finally looked like a male, but not even that much, even without including the kimono. He couldn't help but to notice every flaw on his body; the slight acne, the cuts he got on his arm after tripping on something. However, he couldn't help to notice his hair, and how girly it looked. It bothered him immensely.

"No wonder she doesn't like me..." Nagihiko muttered. "I'm hideous."

"Nagihiko!" Temari exclaimed. "You're extremely handsome. Besides, even if you weren't attractive, it's the inside that counts, and you're the kindest person I know."

"Thank you Temari, but she never judged the inside. She's just a conceited brat; that's what Utau said anyway…" Tears welled up in Nagihiko's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He told himself that he wouldn't care about Rima anymore, since she was very evident in her hatred for him. However, it was just too hard for Nagihiko to bring himself to forgetting her. She seemed to haunt him, even though he had not seen her in three days. He found every waking minute being a thought of her. And he hated it. He couldn't deal with it. He regretted ever falling in love with her. She said he loved him, but she was probably just toying with his mind, just making him foolishly attracted to her. Yet, she was wearing the necklace he gave her…

The ringing of his phone interrupted Nagihiko's thoughts about Rima. Sighing a breath of relief, Nagihiko picked up his iPhone, and answered the phone call. He saw it was from Amu.

"Hey, what's up?" Nagihiko asked cheerfully, not matching up to his current mood.

"Hey Nagi, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? I haven't seen you in a bit!"

"Amu-Chan, it has only been four days," Nagihiko pointed out. "However, I'd love to see you. Should we meet at the Royal Garden?"

"Sounds good!" Amu hung up the phone, leaving Nagihiko with a small smile on his face. He enjoyed seeing Amu. She had been great for Utau and him when they were both upset. Normally, he hates relying on others for his problems, but Amu came right in and comforted him. Nagihiko changed out of his kimono, and put on an aqua-blue polo shirt and black pants. It was a bit hot for the weather, but his mother had insisted on owning at least semi-formal clothing.

"I can't wait to see Amu-Chan and her charas!" Rhythm grinned, as Nagihiko left his room to inform his mother of his plans. His mother nodded, and allowed him to go.

"Yeah, Amu-Chan is someone I can always safely talk to…" Nagihiko voice trailed off when he saw something on his doorstep. He froze, glancing at it.

"That's an X-Egg!" Temari exclaimed, floating towards it. "Why isn't it trying to attack you or anything? It's just lying there, motionless." Nagihiko shrugged, picking it up. It was a clear black egg with a familiar white X over it. Nagihiko examined it, curious for anything unusual about it.

"Hey Temari, do you sense something uncanny about this X-Egg? It's like different from the others…" Rhythm pondered

"I can almost sense something familiar about it. It's like we've seen this Egg before," Temari said wistfully.

"Perhaps it's a certain chara we've purified before with the other guardians that formed into an X-Egg again?" Nagihiko put the egg in his pocket. "We'll show it to Amu-Chan. Since she has purified almost all of the X-Eggs; maybe she'll know." He started to walk to the Royal Garden.

"Why do you say _almost_ all the X-Eggs? Who else has purified X-Eggs?" Rhythm wondered, oblivious. Temari face-palmed.

"Well, Utau-Chan is able to purify X-Eggs as well. Hotori-San has helped Amu-Chan on numerous occasions. Also, if you don't recall, Temari and I were able to purify an abundant of X-Eggs with…" Nagihiko's voice cut off.

"Oh… yeah…" Rhythm remembered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. They walked to the Royal Garden, in silence.

"Nagi!" Nagihiko smiled, walking towards Amu.

"Hey Amu-Chan! How are you?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm good. I've been busy, babysitting Ami. How about you?" Nagihiko opened his mouth to speak, when Yaya came dashing over to the two of them, as exuberant as ever.

"Amu-Chi! Yaya wants candy now! Come on!" Yaya grabbed Amu's arm, and started dragging her away.

"Wait Yaya!" Amu whined. "I was supposed to be hanging out with Nagi! What are you even doing here?!"

"Yaya was going to discuss important matters with someone about candy, but Amu-Chi is better!~ So, sorry Nagi-Tan, but Amu-Chi and Yaya are off on an adventure!" Nagihiko watched as Yaya dragged Amu's arm away, against her will. Now, Nagihiko was all alone. Since he was already at the Royal Garden, he decided to go inside, and water the flowers. He picked up the watering can that Tadase had previously filled up. He watered the flowers. He noticed a few of them wilting. He put some water on them, and fixed up the soil a bit.

"Sorry I'm late Yaya! You see, the hot water was broken at my house, so I had to use cold water and I was freezing, so I needed to warm up and…" The familiar upbeat voice suddenly ceased. Nagihiko slowly turned, finding himself face to face with someone he really didn't want to be with. The familiar reddish-brown hair of the boy was sloppy, opposed to Nagihiko's neatly combed purple hair. Kukai wore a shirt that was in support of his favorite soccer team, the Gazelles with black shorts, unlike Nagihiko's polo shirt with black pants.

"So, um, where is Yaya?" Kukai wondered, breaking the silence.

"She dragged Amu-Chan to buy candy or something." Nagihiko replied, his voice wary.

"Oh…" Neither said anything for a while. Nagihiko found the silence to be very uncomfortable, but he did not know what to say to Kukai. He placed the watering can down, and forced another glance at Kukai. Kukai's eyes seemed to be travelling, looking at everything except for Nagihiko.

"So… you watered the flowers?" Kukai finally wondered. Nagihiko nodded slowly. "Ah." Kukai shook his head suddenly. "Okay, I broke up with her." Nagihiko looked back at Kukai, surprised. "She wasn't very fond of what I said about Utau. So, yeah… I quit my job too, for, well, obvious reasons." Kukai laughed nervously. Nagihiko noticed that Kukai's cheek was scarlet red, evidently from Ikuto's hitting. Nagihiko almost pitied Kukai. Kukai made a mistake, a large one, which was now slowly ruining everything. All of his best friends were now furious at him. He had someone beat him up. All Kukai's intentions were to receive a job, and due to temptations, ruined everything, including the job. Yes, Kukai had hurt Nagihiko greatly, when he dated the girl that Nagihiko had exclusively told Kukai he liked. However, he never explained to Kukai all of the past with her; how they had dated and how she broke up with him. Kukai had no idea what was between Rima and Nagihiko.

"I dated her too, you know…" Nagihiko muttered, finally being the one to break the silence. His eyes were fixated on the ground.

"Yeah, she mentioned that…"

"What did she tell you about us?" Nagihiko wondered, his eyes darting upwards.

"Not much really. She really only told me that she told you not to tell anyone about your dating and that you were her first kiss." Nagihiko tried his best to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Rima-Chan and I dated after I saved her from a raping attempt." Kukai cocked his eyebrow.

"Wait, what?!" Kukai exclaimed. "You're kidding…"

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Well, it might have not been rape, but it was something along the lines of that. Anyway, I saved her and she admitted her feelings for me, partially since she was shaken up. I told her that I liked her back and that you have been bothering me to ask her out. So, the next day, we didn't go out since I had some dancing orientation thing, but we texted the whole day. After that, we went out, and I took her somewhere romantic I always went to as a child, and that's when we…kissed." Nagihiko wiped away tears that were slowly coming down his cheeks. "Two days later, we met at the Royal Garden, and that's when she ended it with me, telling me that she suddenly hated me and she never wanted to see me again, and to never tell anyone this happened because she wanted to forget the existence of us. I agreed, but I always wondered why. To this day, I am still perplexed." Kukai watched Nagihiko, flabbergasted. Nagihiko looked at the ground, having never told anyone about this.

"Nothing went wrong? It was just… that spontaneous?!" Kukai exclaimed.

"I told you everything that occurred between us. She was smiling though when we went out, and she kept blushing. That's why I couldn't foresee her terminating it…"

"What about that necklace?" Kukai wondered. "She kept gripping it tightly when we noticed you the other day at the park. When did you give that to her?"

"Right before she broke up with me." Nagihiko admitted. "I noticed how perfectly it matched her eyes, so I decided to give it to her. I allowed her to keep it though, since it still was impeccable on her." Kukai gave Nagihiko a melancholic smile.

"Well, I propose an idea! Let's call it, make Rima fall in love with you!" Nagihiko looked up at Kukai, his eyebrow raised. Kukai put his thumbs up, grinning.

"Seems like an impossible cause. Besides, why on earth would I want you to help me?" Nagihiko sighed. Kukai's smile faded.

"I thought that, you know, telling me that meant that you forgave me. I guess it's not that simple... I guess you still hate me…"

"Kukai. I never hated you. Yes, I was absolutely infuriated at you, but I don't hate you. However, I cannot bring myself to forgive you completely yet. You are starting to realize what you did was wrong, but there is so much more you need to do to prove yourself that I can trust you again. I know you didn't know that Rima-Chan and I dated, but I still told you I loved her, and you dated her anyway. However, I am willing to talk to you. I won't entirely ignore you, but I don't forgive you." Nagihiko felt Kukai's eyes on him. Nagihiko chuckled slightly. "I suppose my statement was awfully contradictory."

"Yeah…" Kukai admitted.

"What I'm trying to get at is since I know you don't have really anyone to talk to, besides possibly Yaya but you know Yaya, you can talk to me about anything, and I won't repeat it to anyone else. Although I'm not ready to entirely forgive you yet, I do pity you even though it's your fault."

"Thanks Nagi…" Kukai whispered. Nagihiko gave him a small smile. "Well, yeah, I don't really have anyone to talk to, besides Daichi and Yaya. So, it's nice to have you. I know you're not entirely forgiving me, although I won't lie I'm slightly confused by the way you're treating me, but I just want to say that I'm sorry I dated Rima. You loved her, and I kind of only made it worse. I won't do it again. If I ever date again, it won't be a girl that you have a crush on."

"Thank you Kukai." Nagihiko stood up. "I should get home; my mother wants to me to practice. However, I'm glad we mostly cleared that up." Kukai stood up as well.

"Yeah, me too! Thanks for being there for someone I might want to talk to. I'm sure I'll need someone to lean on." They shook hands.

"See you later, Kukai." Nagihiko left the Royal Garden. When he arrived back home, he was told to immediately start dancing. He changed into his kimono, and went to dance. He felt satisfied, having spoken to Kukai. He knew that Kukai realized his wrongdoings and he would surely never do that again. However, Nagihiko knew the phrase "once a cheater, always a cheater." Although he never technically cheated on Utau, he still hurt her tremendously. Nagihiko knew that Kukai would attempt to have Utau forgive him, but it would take a long time before she did, even more then it would take Nagihiko to fully forgive him, or even longer than possibly Rima to forgive Nagihiko. So, since this would be hard for Kukai and he would learn the true definition of guilt, Nagihiko decided that he could be there for Kukai.

**Please review/favorite/alert! I'll try to update soon, but school work will increase, and with the recent release of The Casual Vacancy by J.K. Rowling and the upcoming release of Pokémon Black and White 2, it might be hard. However, the more reviews, the more I'll be motivated! **


	8. The Lonesome

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! Thank school and then the arrival of Hurricane Sandy. I don't own Shugo Chara or the song at the beginning which is Come Away to the Water by Maroon 5. Enjoy!**

***~The Lonesome~***

_Come away little lass come away to the water,_

_To the ones that are waiting only for you._

_Come away little lass come away to the water,_

_Away from the light you that you always knew._

_We are calling to you._

_Come away little light come away to the darkness,_

_In the shade of the night we will come looking for you._

_Come away little light come away to the darkness,_

_To the ones appointed to see it through._

_We are coming for you._

_We are coming for you._

The wind swirled around, blowing constantly around the world. Leaves hit against the window, a light sound being apparent. It was still early in the morning. Rima Mashiro hugged her blankets close to her, concealing herself underneath the covers. She watched, as a leaf hit into her window, and slowly crept down her house. As it hit the ground, it became crumbled. She was like that leaf, having fallen off from someone so great, and now flying around, serving no point. She was a waste of space. She was also completely alone, isolated from everyone else. All she had were her parents; her mother that ignored her existence and her father who had hit her again yesterday. She once had many friends, until she started dating a boy that was in love with a different girl. It all went downhill from there. Everyone pitied Utau, since she had been heartbroken. Rima was perceived as the antagonist, the girl that hurt the great Utau. She was a violinist, each string being manipulated however she chose. She only toyed with boys' emotions. She led Nagihiko on to believing that she loved him, but she actually never loved him, and desired his attention. She wanted the hot Souma Kukai to present his affections to her. That's at least how everyone viewed her. Thus, all of the friends Rima ever had, including Kusu-Kusu, were vanished and gone.

Without looking too closely, Rima selected a pair of shorts and a purple shirt. She threw it on, and brushed through her hair. She quietly tiptoed down the stairs, hoping her father wouldn't see her. Fortunately, neither parent saw Rima, as they were preoccupied by their constant fighting. Rima made a dash for the door, and exited her house, hoping neither parent noticed her.

It occurred to her that she had no idea where she was going. She started walking, her blonde hair blowing from side to side. Everyone in the city was minding their own business, paying no attention to her. She wasn't anything special. As she continued walking, she passed a sign for Hoshina Utau's newest performance. She wondered why none of the others spoke about it. Then again, none of the others ever spoke to her. It had been five days since she had contact with the outside world, and even five days ago was when hell broke loose; when the last form of happiness Rima would ever feel was evaporated forever. Rima noticed the poster for Utau was scribbled over, with words written over it like, "The Star with Anger-Management Problems," and mustaches were drawn on her. Rima knew that it was all her fault, along with Kukai, that Utau was no longer respected the way she had been.

"Sorry." Rima muttered out loud. She didn't know exactly what she was apologizing for. Was it simply just for Utau, or was it for everything she did these past weeks? Her eyes began to feel watery. She fought back the tears, and continued walking. She wandered around aimlessly, no clear destination in mind. However, there was one idea that kept occurring to her, one idea that her mind constantly suggested. She knew that she had nothing to live for. Why did she need this life that will only be a continuous chain of disaster if it continues?

She continued walking, until she realized where her legs were taking her. Without thinking, she suddenly found herself in front of the lake where Nagihiko took her on their first and only date. Tears cascaded down her cheeks involuntarily. Her nose began to get stuffed up. There was no one to soothe her, tell her everything would be okay. Even if there was someone, she would never believe them.

No one had ever taught Rima how to swim. Whenever she was invited to a pool party as a child, she always concealed this fact by simply putting her feet in the water. She pulled off her shoes, and dipped her feet into the water. She turned around suddenly, making certain that she was alone. When she turned around, she saw the spot that she had been sitting beside Nagihiko, where he had his arms wrapped around her body. She remembered the warm feeling that filled her body; the feeling of safeness and serenity. There was absolutely no reason Rima had for blaming him for the termination of the relationship. It was all her fault. She wished that she had explained everything to him, why she ended it, and how she had no choice.

Gradually, she stepped closer to the water, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and counted up to five. She thought about Nagihiko, and how he still loved her. He thought that she hated him for no reason because she told him that, but she hated no feelings of dislike towards him, even if she wanted to feel hatred. There was nothing about him that she detested. He was intelligent, kind, caring, attractive, but most of all, he was impeccable and flawless. There was nothing about him that Rima could critique.

Rima opened her eyes, soon realizing that she had counted above five. As she walked deeper into the lake, the picture of Nagihiko's poignant eyes on hers became more vivid. He clearly was pained by her breakup, and her affairs with Kukai. All he ever did was innocently fall in love with her. Even though he told Rima that he was fine with not speaking with her, they both knew that it hurt Nagihiko immensely.

"I love you Nagi…" Rima murmured quietly. "I'm sorry that I'll never tell you that." She walked deeper into the lake, until her head was completed submerged under the water. She shut her eyes, and gradually, breathing became more difficult. She was inhaling water through her nose. Water filled her throat, and it became increasingly difficult to grasp life. Suddenly, she felt something uplift her out of the water, and onto land. Seeing the honey-colored eyes of the boy she loved on her, a small smile crept on her lips, before she started coughing insanely, and became unconscious.

One Day Prior

The sound of his phone stirred Kukai in his sleep. He groaned, not wanting to wake up. For the first time in four days, he managed to have a good night's sleep. However, his phone was ruining that. As Kukai woke up more, he realized that no one would call him, unless it was Yaya or possibly Nagihiko. He glanced at his phone, and nearly passed out when he saw the caller ID. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, and picked up.

"…Hello?!" Kukai wondered.

"Hello Souma. I'm very pleased you picked up. I wasn't sure you would."

"Utau… why are you calling me?! I thought you were, like, pissed at me?!" Kukai asked.

"Oh, I'm very pissed at you. However, there was something I wanted to inform you of. It isn't a requirement, but I just thought you might like to know about," Utau said.

"What's up?" Kukai wondered, his expression suddenly cheerful.

"Don't act so upbeat Souma; we aren't acquaintances or friends. In fact, I don't really want anything to do with you. However, I still want to inform you of this." Kukai sighed.

"Okay, what?"

"I'm having a concert tomorrow at seven o'clock in the Star Theatre." Utau explained.

"Wait… I don't really get why you're telling me this. I mean, if you don't want anything to do with me, then why would you want me at your concert?"

"I have my reasons," Utau replied bleakly. "Actually, I would appreciate it if you invite your _precious _girlfriend for me as well."

"I'm single." Kukai looked at the ground.

"You broke up with the midget?" Kukai nodded, forgetting Utau couldn't see him. "Good for you." Kukai could sense a slightly happier tone in Utau's voice.

"Hey, I know that you are mad at me, and I really understand. I was a total jackass to you, and I wish I wasn't… But seriously, I still care about you, and I…" Kukai suddenly realized that Utau had already hung up. Sighing, Kukai hung up the phone. He stood up, and made his way into the shower. Undressing, Kukai walked into the shower and felt the water rush down his body. He thought more about Utau. Being with her had made him feel complete. He could freely act like himself around her. Although she mocked him, she did evidently care about him. For a long time, Kukai thought he would someday marry her. Yes, they were currently young, but he had thought they were compatible and impeccable. Everyone else thought the same as well. However, Kukai screwed up all of his chances at that perfect relationship. Now, even the relationship that he had with Rima was gone too, all because he was chasing something that would never come back to him.

"Hey Kukai, your phone is ringing!" Daichi called. Startled, Kukai jumped out of the shower, and quickly dried himself. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Kukai picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Kukai wondered, again not checking the caller ID.

"Hey Kukai-Tan it is Yaya! Yaya is in the mood for ice cream, so we should get ice cream today!" Kukai sweat dropped.

"Yaya, are you going to ditch me again? Yesterday, you ran off with Amu…" Kukai wondered.

"Nope, Yaya's inviting Amu-Chi and Nagi-Tan too!" Kukai sighed a breath of relief, happy that Nagihiko sort of forgave him.

"That sounds cool!"

"Meet us there in twenty minutes!" Yaya announced, hanging up. Kukai dried himself, and got dressed. He recalled that Amu had been previously mad at him. He wondered if Amu forgave him as well, since Nagihiko did. Kukai shrugged, figuring he would find out either way. Throwing on a shirt and a pair of shorts, Kukai exited his house. The ice cream store that Yaya adored was only five minutes away, so Kukai always walked there.

When he got outside, he was greeted by the sight of a very jumpy Yaya beside Amu and Nagihiko. Like usual, Nagihiko looked very elegant. His hair was neatly combed back, and he wore a shirt with black pants. Amu's pink hair was tied into a small ponytail. She wore a blue headband, which matched her small blue dress. Underneath, she had black leggings. Yaya looked the same as she usually did, with her pigtails. She wore a yellow shirt that had a picture of a duck on it.

"Kukai-Tan is here!" Yaya announced, jogging over to him, and hugging him.

"Hey Yaya!" Kukai called, hugging her back. "How are you?"

"Yaya's good! Yesterday, Yaya and Amu-Chi went on an adventure to find the new candy store! Sadly, it wasn't opened yet…" Yaya pouted. Amu and Nagihiko walked over to Kukai and Yaya. Nagihiko gave Kukai a small smile. Amu stared at Kukai for a moment, almost as if to check him out.

"So…let's get some ice cream!" Kukai grinned, putting his thumb upward.

"Yaya-Chan, Amu-Chan, Kukai and I will get ice cream first. Can you two save a table while we go on line?" Nagihiko wondered.

"That's fine," Amu said, saving a table for everyone. Kukai and Nagihiko walked onto the line.

"So, how's life?" Kukai wondered, facing Nagihiko.

"It is fine, I guess. I was rehearsing all day yesterday, which has its pros and cons. How about you?" Kukai looked at the ground.

"Well, n-nothing really…"

"Utau called you, didn't she?" Kukai looked up, surprised Nagihiko knew.

"How did you know?!" Kukai wondered.

"She told me she would," Nagihiko replied bluntly. "She was asking you about her concert, wasn't she?" Kukai nodded. "Are you going to go?"

"I mean, she did sound like she wanted me to go. It seems weird though, considering she hates me." Kukai shrugged.

"I presume you want Utau to forgive you." Kukai nodded again. "It's going to be extremely difficult, as you well know. However, her concert means the world to her. It would help you if you showed up at her concert." Nagihiko gave Kukai a smile.

"Really? Alright, I'll go then! However, it still confuses me why Utau…" Kukai's voice trailed off, as he reached the front of the line. He ordered chocolate ice cream with cookie dough on top.

"What a coincidence…" Nagihiko murmured.

"What?" Kukai wondered. Nagihiko slowly shook his head, and ordered soft serve strawberry ice cream. Both paid for their ice creams, and made their way to the table.

"YES IT'S OUR TURN!" Yaya squealed in delight, hopping out of her chair, and waiting on line. Amu sweat dropped, following Yaya. Kukai licked his ice cream, holding the cone excitedly. Nagihiko watched Kukai, gingerly scooping his ice cream with a spoon in its cup.

"What were you saying before?" Nagihiko wondered. "Something was perplexing you."

"Oh yeah! I was going to say, I was still confused as to why she wanted me to invite Rima! I mean, she hates Rima probably more than me!"

"I wouldn't say that…" Nagihiko muttered quietly. "She detests you strongly."

"Oh, well, thanks." Kukai grumbled.

"So, are you going to invite Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, I already told you we broke up, so I can't invite her. Someone else could, right?" Nagihiko chuckled slightly.

"Evidently, I can't exactly ask her. She hates me…" Nagihiko's eyes darkened for a moment. "When did you break up with her?"

"Right after the conversation with everyone. That was four days ago, right?" Nagihiko nodded wistfully.

"Everyone is enraged at Rima-Chan… Has she spoken to anyone in those past four days?"

"Uh, maybe? I'm not sure. I know her parents kind of suck, so possibly not? The only one that would have is Yaya…"

"YAYA WANTS ICE CREAM WITH ICE CREAM ON TOP!" Both boys turned, sweat dropping when they saw Yaya at the front of the line.

"Yaya…" Amu muttered, sighing.

"Okay fine, Yaya wants chocolate ice cream with strawberry ice cream on top with hot fudge and chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream and a gummy cherry!"

"A gummy cherry?" Amu questioned.

"Yeah, because a real cherry is a fruit, and fruits are healthy and healthy food is stupid!" Nagihiko and Kukai sweat dropped. The cashier stared at Yaya for about five seconds, before getting her order together. When it was ready, Yaya was given her price. "NO YAYA DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!"

"Oh, it's okay Yaya!" Kukai said cheerfully, walking over to her. He pulled out an extra dollar that she needed. "Don't worry about paying back. We're family!"

"Aw, thanks Kukai-Tan!" Yaya hugged him tightly. Amu looked at the two of them, a smile on her face. She ordered a scoop of chocolate ice cream, and followed them to the table.

"YUM IT'S SO GOOD!" Yaya squealed.

"Hey Yaya-Chan, Kukai and I have a question for you," Nagihiko started. Yaya looked up, licking her lips. "Have you spoken to Rima-Chan these past few days?" Yaya pondered for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Yaya texted Rima-Tan a few times, but come to think of it, Rima-Tan never responded to Yaya's texts."

"I haven't seen Rima in a while either, ever since that day at the golf course…" Amu sighed. "Why do you ask?" Kukai explained his conversation with Utau in the morning.

"So, she expects us to invite Rima, and no one has any connection to her?" Amu wondered.

"Well, she expects me to…" Kukai murmured.

"It's okay Kukai. We'll help you." Kukai looked up at Amu, surprised. "Obviously what you did was wrong, but I can tell you regret your actions. Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

"Amu… Thanks…" Amu beamed.

"Let's go to Rima-Tan's house! We can bring our ice cream!" Yaya said, grinning.

"I probably should leave. She, um, isn't too fond of me currently. She definitely won't go to the concert if I ask her to." Nagihiko admitted dryly.

"Let's not worry about it now then! The concert isn't until late tomorrow, so we'll tell her later!" Kukai grinned. "Besides, she's probably mad at me for breaking up with her. It would be awkward if I went to her."

"So, let's just hang out for now!" Yaya jumped up. After everyone finished their ice creams, they left the store, and walked to the park. Kukai glanced at Nagihiko for a moment. Nagihiko gave Kukai the tiniest smile. Both glanced at the bench, and chuckled.

"Eh? What's up?" Amu wondered.

"Nothing!~" Kukai called, putting a fake innocent face on. Amu and Yaya shrugged it off.

For the rest of the day, they all hung out. None of the conversations touched upon Rima, Utau, or any of the drama that occurred between Kukai and Nagihiko. They laughed together, almost as if nothing had happened. When it was getting late, everyone decided to go home.

Nagihiko sat on his bed, feeling slightly tired. He thought about the day, and a small smile crossed his face. He was pleased to be starting over with Kukai, and that they were having a friendship. He knew that although Kukai had a large grin plastered across his face, there was pain and guilt that he felt on the inside. Nagihiko understood that pain, having felt it after the breakup with Rima. However, it was so much worse for Kukai. Unlike Nagihiko, he had caused the breakup with Utau and Rima individually and knew exactly what he did wrong.

The thoughts of Rima made Nagihiko's insides swell up. He wondered where she was these past few days. He glanced at his phone for a moment. Where was Rima? Sighing, he picked up his phone, and slowly scrolled through his contact list. When he got to Rima's name, a small smile involuntarily crossed his lips. He clicked her name, and put the phone to his ear. He heard the phone dial. He couldn't help but to feel nervous. Suddenly, someone picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" Nagihiko did not recognize the voice that picked up. It had a rough edge, opposed to the delicacy of Rima's voice.

"Hello, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, and I am a friend of Rima-Chan. May I speak to her?"

"My daughter is busy. Leave her alone, and never call again." Nagihiko blinked.

"I just wanted to ask her about something. Our friends are doing something tomorrow, and I was wondering if she-"

"Shut up! Stay the fuck away from her." Her father slurred angrily. Nagihiko's eyes widened in astonishment. Why was her father so angry? Nagihiko didn't even do anything.

"I-I apologize." Nagihiko murmured. He heard a shrill scream from the other end, and then the line went blank. Perplexed, Nagihiko put his phone down. Why was Rima's father so angry? Nagihiko thought about the voice of the father. He sounded almost like he was slurring. Was he drunk? Suddenly, Nagihiko's eyes widened, as he slowly pieced things together. Was that scream Rima? Did her father hit her?!

"Rima…" Nagihiko muttered out loud, sighing. He sincerely hoped he was mistaken. Suddenly, he became extremely worried about her. He tried to push the worries out of his mind and fall to sleep, but it seemed to be an impossible cause.

Nagihiko woke up the next morning, having slept only an hour. The fears and speculations from the previous night came back to him immediately. Sighing, Nagihiko took a shower, and got dressed. Since it was pretty early, Nagihiko decided not to practice dancing right away, and instead took a walk. It was a slightly windy day, causing Nagihiko's hair to blow to the side. Nagihiko suddenly decided to do something, go somewhere that he had gone many times but more recently with Rima. The memories of the night at the lake with Rima crossed Nagihiko's mind, as he thought of the lake. He had gone to the lake many times in his past, but by far, Rima's visit with him was the best. He would have never anticipated that Rima would break up with him the following day.

As he walked closer to the lake, he could feel a vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, and to his surprise, saw no new messages. He could still feel rumbling in his pockets. Puzzled, Nagihiko pulled out the remaining objects in his pockets, which included his wallet and key. However, it continued. Nagihiko suddenly remembered the final thing in his pocket. Gingerly, he took out the mysterious X-Egg, and placed everything back in his pockets. The X-Egg was shaking.

"Is it hatching?!" Rhythm wondered, surprised.

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel warm. It's just…rumbling." Nagihiko stared at it.

"Maybe its owner is nearby?" Temari thought.

"Perhaps…" Suddenly, it all made sense to Nagihiko. His eyes widened. He knew exactly who this egg belonged to. He knew exactly where the owner was and he had a vague idea of what she was doing there. Nagihiko stuffed the egg in his pocket, and broke into a run.

"Nagi wait up!" Rhythm called, as he and Temari floated over to Nagihiko. "Where are you going?"

"The lake! It's her egg. She's currently at the lake, and she's…" Nagihiko came to a halt, the petite girl's presence in the lake confirming his hypothesis. Blinking rapidly, Nagihiko made his way into the lake, and scooped her up. He held her in his arms, his eyes locking with hers. She looked up at him softly, and a small smile crossed her face. Nagihiko returned the smile. That moment was broken apart when she started into a fit of coughs, water coming out of her mouth. Nagihiko held her tighter. She continued coughing, when she suddenly lost all consciousness.

"Rima…"

**Ha-ha, cliffhangers are so much fun! Hopefully the next update will be sooner. I would have had this chapter up sooner, but having a power outage for a week got in the way. Please review/alert/favorite! **


	9. The Intervention

**I've been looking forward to writing this part! When would I not be looking forward to writing RimaHiko fluff/drama scenes? Anyway, without further ado, I present you this chapter! I own nothing, and enjoy!**

*~The Intervention~*

The sun was high in the sky, representing a typical late summer day. It was beating down on the city, warming them up a little too much. It was over ninety degrees. Nagihiko Fujisaki, who does not own many shorts because his mother states they are "not formal," had sweat pouring down his neck with his polo shirt and black pants. He was slightly refreshed, having dipped his pants briefly into the lake. On the contrary, the girl in his arms had goose-bumps sprawled across her body and was shivering on him. As the girl gradually stirred, Nagihiko tensed up. The hotness of the day was not the biggest concern for him at the moment. When Rima's eyes opened fully, Nagihiko found it difficult to force his eyes on her. Their eyes locked for a few long minutes.

"What are you doing here?" Rima finally asked. She shuffled out of his arms, and sat on the ground beside him.

"I followed this," Nagihiko reached into his pockets, and took out the X-Egg. "Does this look familiar at all?" Rima sighed.

"That's Kusu-Kusu, isn't it?" Rima muttered. Nagihiko nodded. Rima reached for the egg from Nagihiko, but he pulled back. In the process, their hands briefly touched, causing their faces both to increasingly turn red.

"I'm not returning her immediately. I have a few questions for you." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I make it pretty clear that I didn't want anything to do with you?" Rima grumbled.

"You made it blatantly evident. However, I'm not through with you."

"Didn't you say you didn't want to see me either?"

"I tell lies, Rima-Chan. You should know that by now."

"Well, so do I," Rima whispered under her breath, looking at the ground. Nagihiko did not have any reactions to that statement, obviously not having heard her.

"I'll start off simple: Why are you here?" Nagihiko inquired. Rima averted eye contact.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that, judging by my actions," Rima muttered. Nagihiko nodded. He looked at her.

"Yes, but why here? If you truly wanted…to end your life, why would you choose this lake, where we…"

"It was the first place I found," Rima replied bluntly. Nagihiko could tell she wasn't speaking the entire truth. However, he decided to disregard that fact.

"So, why are you here? Why did you want to kill yourself?" Nagihiko asked, clenching his fists.

"It's none of your business. Get out of my way; I hate you and I don't want anything to do with you." Rima stood up suddenly, beginning to walk away.

"Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko stood up suddenly, and followed her.

"What gives you any right to address me that informally?" Rima wondered, without stopping her movement. Nagihiko ignored her, and walked in front of her, blocking her from walking away. Suddenly, Nagihiko observed a bruise on Rima's cheek. His eyes widened, recalling the conversation with her father the previous day and the high-pitched scream he heard. Rima sighed in annoyance, and turned the other way, her hair flipping around. She continued walking.

"Don't you want Kusu-Kusu back?"

"Nope. I don't care anymore." Nagihiko sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Of course you don't. You don't care about anything. And I know why. I know your little secret, Mashiro Rima, or however you want me to address you." The petite blonde froze in her tracks. She whipped around angrily, glaring at Nagihiko.

"You don't know a thing about me!" Rima snapped angrily.

"I know that your father hits you." Nagihiko spoke nonchalantly, allowing the words to sink in to Rima. Rima's eyes widened, her anger subsiding. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks, falling onto her shirt. She tried to wipe them away quickly, but more kept coming.

"H-How d-d-did you find out?" Rima wondered.

"I tried calling you yesterday, but your father picked up instead. He wasn't very polite, and after the conversation, I heard I high-pitched scream. I thought it was you…" Rima looked at the ground, continuing to sob. Her knees sunk to the ground. Nagihiko knelt beside her, and timidly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rima looked up at him, astonished.

"Why are you helping me so much? All I ever did was hurt you continuously, and here you are, comforting me." Nagihiko gave Rima a weak smile.

"Well, you happen to be going through a lot. You just tried to commit suicide. Whether we have a lot between us or not, I still want to help you. I'm not heartless; I'm not just going to leave you to kill yourself," Nagihiko explained. Rima's eyes dilated, as more tears found themselves escaping her eyes. She sniffled and rubbed her puffy red eyes.

"I don't understand you, Nagi," Rima murmured. Nagihiko looked at her, surprised that she called him Nagi.

"I suppose I can stay the same about you," Nagihiko admitted. Rima looked at the ground. She took a deep breath, and moved slightly closer to him.

"Hey Nagi… I-I'm sorry for… everything. I should have told you why I, um, ended things." It was Nagihiko's turn to glance at her, completely stunned.

"Y-You still can tell me," He muttered. Rima took another deep breath.

"A-Alright then. It's surprisingly simple; my parents didn't want me to date. After that first date together, my parents realized I snuck out. They automatically assumed it was a boy and instructed me to terminate things immediately. So, then, I broke up with you, as you, err, remember. I didn't tell you the truth though, because I didn't want you to care about me anymore. I told you rudely because I wanted you to forget everything we had together and stop pursuing a relationship." He nodded slowly, taking everything in.

"W-Why did you date Kukai then?" He inquired.

"I detested my parents. I hated the way I was completely neglected by them. I was scared to return to you, and Kukai was going to be my babysitter, so I decided to go for him b-because I-I wanted to break the rules t-they established. I guess you could say I wanted to be rebellious. I just didn't realize what problems would arise. I had no idea that you told Kukai that you liked me. A-And I had no idea that you still… liked me. I didn't know what to do. I had already gotten into this situation, so I just decided to continue dating him. I don't even know if I actually liked him. Maybe I was trying to manipulate myself to, or maybe not, but I…"

"You were scared. You wanted to make a statement to your parents and act rebellious. You were just frazzled and frightened. It's okay Rima-Chan; just relax." Rima looked up at him, only to realize how close their faces happened to be.

"Wait… Y-You're forgiving me?!" Rima wondered, surprised.

"I had been searching desperately for an answer, why you broke up with me. I understand now. I pity you, Rima-Chan. Yes, you did hurt me, but I understand why. You went about it wrong, but you were just a scared girl, unsure of what to do." Nagihiko gave her a complete smile. Rima returned it. Gradually, they moved closer to each other, the gap between their lips decreasing. When their noses touched, Nagihiko's phone started ringing. They pulled apart, both extremely flustered, as Nagihiko answered the phone. Rima blushed, looking at the ground shyly. With his hand he wasn't using for the phone, he took Rima's hand, making her blush increase even more.

"Hello?" Nagihiko asked into the phone, squeezing Rima's fingers. Rima glanced at Nagihiko, noticing as he nodded his head frequently. A warm feeling spread through her body when he squeezed her hand lightly. She wondered why he was doing this. A little less than a week ago, Rima told Nagihiko that she never wanted to see him again. She also broke up with him rudely and dated his best friend. Rima was still confused to why he forgave her. If she had been him, she would have never forgiven herself.

Finally, Nagihiko hung up the phone, sighing. Rima glanced at him. He looked up, and their eyes met again.

"That was Amu-Chan. Apparently Utau-Chan is stressing out about her concert today, and she wants me to go help her reassure her," Nagihiko explained. Rima looked at the ground.

"Are you going to go?" Rima asked bashfully.

"Of course not." Rima looked at him again, surprised.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm staying with you," Nagihiko replied bluntly. "Rima-Chan, you just tried to commit suicide; that's not something that should be taken lightly. For now, let's leave this lake." They started walking, still hand in hand.

"So… Utau's having a concert?" Rima asked.

"Yeah… she wanted to invite you. That's actually why I was initially trying to find you, before I pieced everything together."

"Why would she want me? She hates me more than I hate her. Also, why would I want to go?" Rima waited a few minutes for Nagihiko to reply, but he never did. Rima sighed, and gave up.

They walked in the city that they both inhabited. Earlier this morning, Rima had been grazing through these streets, unknowing of where to go. She had been feeling guilty about everything she did to Nagihiko, and now here she was, holding his hand.

"Where are we going?" Rima asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"We're going to my house; I'm going to get you situated there," Nagihiko answered."

"I'm staying at your house?"

"Rima-Chan, do you honestly think I'm going to allow you to go back to your house, where your father hits you?" Rima flinched, recalling the pain of her father's punches.

"I guess… Err, thanks, I guess. Thanks for helping me through everything. I still don't entirely get why you're forgiving me or why you're helping me, but I'm pleased you are." Nagihiko beamed slightly.

"I'll explain it again. I understand what you're going through, and your motives behind everything. You broke up with me because your parents told you to, and you were scared. You dated Kukai because you wanted to break your parents' rules. You weren't seeking attention, or whatever the others think; you were just scared and unsure of how to act." Rima blushed again.

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty well… Well, thanks for understanding me…" Nagihiko flashed a smile to her, and squeezed her hand tighter.

Finally, they arrived outside of Nagihiko's mansion. Nagihiko slid his hand out of hers, and walked forward.

"My mother can't know you're staying here. We'll have to sneak inside."

"Wait Nagi, if this is too difficult for you, I don't have to stay here… Really, you're doing too much for me…"

"Where else are you going to go; your house?"

"Well, I could stay at Yaya's house… I'm pretty sure she isn't enraged at me." He pondered for a moment.

"Are you sure Yaya-Chan is alright with that?"

"I can ask her. That is, if I had my cell phone…"

"I'll call her for you," Nagihiko offered, pulling out his iPhone. He dialed Yaya's number, and spoke for a bit. When he hung up the phone, he had a smile on his face.

"What's up?" Rima wondered.

"Yaya-Chan said that's fine. She seemed very eager for that, actually. Rima-Chan, are you going to the concert?" Rima looked up, surprised.

"I mean, Utau said she wanted me, so I guess I will. I just don't know, because everyone hates me, except for Yaya and you apparently. Why would I go somewhere with our friends, when they all hate me?"

"They don't hate you; they're just mad at you," Nagihiko reassured.

"Yeah… Well, whatever, I guess I'll go. It's something to do, I guess, and I assume Yaya and you are both going?" Nagihiko nodded. He looked at Rima, giving her a glance of uncertainty.

"Rima-Chan, you don't have to feel obliged to go. You're going through a lot, and it might be pushing it to go…"

"It's alright; I'm feeling better, thanks to you." Nagihiko blushed slightly.

"Shall we do something? Yaya-Chan said that she was busy for now, so we can do something together until then..." Once again, they locked eyes, and shared smiles.

"I'll gladly do something with you." They held hands again, and went to do something. However, during their time together, a question kept pestering Rima. As they spoke and laughed together, Rima couldn't help but to wonder what they were. Are they a couple? Was this considered a date? Rima wasn't sure.

* * *

For Kukai, the day seemed to move extremely fast, despite spending the whole day staring out a window, anxiously awaiting the concert. He wasn't sure what to expect. Everyone would be there. Only Amu, Yaya, and kind of Nagihiko forgave him. Everyone else was enraged at him. Would Rima be there? That would be extremely awkward for everyone. These questions ran through Kukai's mind the whole entire afternoon.

When six o'clock came, Kukai combed his hair, and prepared to go to the concert. It began at seven, but he decided to get there a little earlier. He hoped he could engage in some form of communication with Utau today. He knew it would take a long time for her to forgive him if ever, but maybe it would help. Kukai took a deep breath before seeing Yaya's car and exiting his house. He entered the car, giving Yaya and her father a smile. He sat in the back of the car, Yaya also sitting in the back. She detested sitting in the front, and refused to sit anywhere else but in the middle.

"Yaya hopes there's good food at the concert!" Yaya whined.

"Yaya-San, concerts aren't known for food." Yaya's father pointed out. Yaya pouted.

"If there's good food, I'll purchase some for you!" Kukai promised. Yaya grinned at him, and they performed their secret handshake that always managed to stay consistent throughout the years.

When Yaya's father pulled up to the Star Theatre, Kukai felt his insides churn. To say he was nervous would be a vast understatement.

"Thanks Uncle!" Kukai called to Yaya's father, even though they weren't technically related.

"Don't worry about it Kukai. Enjoy yourselves!" Yaya's father drove away, leaving it just Kukai and Yaya. They walked inside, and took their assigned seats that Utau had reserved for them. A few minutes later, Amu and Tadase filed in and took seats beside them. Amu gave Kukai a warm smile, while Tadase merely glanced at him without a smile. When Kairi and Yukari walked in, they gave Yaya a smile, as everyone did, and ignored Kukai. The last two people that came in were the two that Kukai was absolutely astonished to see together. He even thought he saw their hands quickly separate. They were holding hands?! Nagihiko smiled at everyone. When he glanced at Kukai, the wide smile vanished, and was replaced with a small smile. Rima, on the other hand, didn't make eye contact with anyone. Yaya waved her hand to Rima, but she didn't look back. Kukai did not even glance at Rima. Nagihiko took his seat first, and Rima followed. Kukai noticed the two of them glancing at each other and exchanging smiles. When Kukai turned around, he realized that he wasn't the only one who observed the flirtatious behavior between them.

"The concert will be commencing now," Someone announced. The applause was quiet, given that the audience was nearly empty. Before the lights dimmed, Kukai happened to look at the emergency exit, only to spot Ikuto watching from there. For obvious reasons, Ikuto did not look back at him. The lights were completely dimmed, and the spotlight was on the stage. Gradually, a blonde teenager with her usual pigtails elegantly made her way on stage, stopping Kukai's heart as it almost never ceased to do.

**To be continued. Please review/alert/favorite! **


	10. The Bottle

**Hello everyone. I apologize for the late update. I have an announcement to make, that might not please you all. Unfortunately, I do not have a ton of time to update my stories, so this story is on it's final few chapters. I estimate it will have about fifteen chapters in all. Anyway, this chapter is based on what many TV shows have, which is a bottle episode. For those that do not know, a bottle episode is when the characters stay in one spot. Really, this concept only applies to Kukai in this chapter, but yeah. Anyway, I own nothing, including the song Utau sings, and enjoy!**

*~The Bottle~*

"_Utau Tsukiyomi!" A woman announced. Utau bounded her way onto the stage, her pigtails bouncing up and down. She was only seven-years-old. Her peers groaned, expecting another stupid dancing performance, or another wannabe singer. It was a talent show that students were required to watch._

"_Hello everyone!" Utau greeted, waving at the audience. The other students groaned, not waving back. "My name is Tsukiyomi Utau, and I will be singing a song I wrote!"_

"_Just get it over with!" A student yelled in annoyance. Utau's smile faded slightly. She closed her eyes, and counted to five, before she began to sing her heart out. Students who were previously bored by hearing many performances suddenly glanced up. Utau's voice mesmerized many students. It was powerful, actually good for a seven-year-old. Utau spun around, with an immense grin on her face. Singing was not only her forte, but it was her passion. She looked over, beaming at a specific member of the audience. Her nine-year-old brother gave her a small smile, which was extremely rare for him. That only boosted Utau's confidence. When the song ended, students started clapping and cheering. Everyone stood up, and supported the growing singer. Utau had never been happier in her life. She curtsied, and embraced the popularity. Before, everyone hated her and bullied her; she was the one they chose to pick on. Now, she actually was known for something good; her favorite thing. _

Utau smiled, thinking back to that first day, the first day she shone like the star she would eventually become. That was the first time everyone recognized her talent. That day, she had been trying to make herself recognizable. Today, at her concert, she had a different goal in mind. She peered out of the curtain, and noticed her ex-boyfriend. His red-hair was impossible not to notice. He had a grin on his face, as he spoke to Yaya, and laughed. Utau knew for sure, that the concert would eliminate that grin. Next, she looked at the opposite side. The shortest girl in the audience was glancing at the ground. She probably didn't know what to expect. To be honest, Utau was stunned she actually came. She was surprised that anyone would actually invite her. And why was she next to Nagihiko, and holding his hand? Utau cocked an eyebrow, shocked Nagihiko would forgive her right away.

When the lights dimmed, Utau took a deep breath. She knew she was on now. It was now or never. Utau stepped onto the stage. Tonight would be one of the most important nights of her life. She would be singing her heart out, explaining her feelings. Although this was not one of her songs, she felt so connected with it, that she couldn't resist singing it.

She made her way to the center of the stage, when she saw the black-colored piano. Utau smiled slightly, sitting down at it. She could see the light surrounding her, confirming that the spotlight was on her. Gingerly, she began playing a piano interlude, as she practiced for months. She took a deep breath, before commencing to sing.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Rima looked down immediately, obviously not watching the concert. Nagihiko glanced at her, but didn't comfort her in anyway. Utau could almost see the word "shit" form on Kukai's mouth. He knew this song, evidently, and he knew what was coming.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.  
I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited.

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded.

That for me, it isn't over.

Kukai already looked like he was about to start sobbing uncontrollably. He bit his lip, and clenched his fists. The incident of the golf course flashed through both of their minds. Utau blinked for a moment, and then continued.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you, too.

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

A very sad smile formed on Kukai's face.

You know how the time flies.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives.

We were born and raised in a summer haze.

Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

Utau suddenly remembered their ramen challenges every day. Kukai, always whining that he lost. He was always a sore loser. Utau always was smug, telling him he lost fair and square.

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited.

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded.

That for me, it isn't over yet.  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you, too.

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

Tears were beginning to form in Kukai's eyes, as the melody repeated. He could not hold back any longer.

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

All of the memories flashed through Utau's mind. All of the times she playfully insulted him, mocked him, and was nice to him. Their very first kiss played again, and their latest kiss. Also, she could read the text he sent her, with the font as well, vividly in her head. Even Utau began to cry, even though she has rehearsed this for days.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you.

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you, too.

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

_ Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. _

As Utau finished the song with a gentle piano melody, she suddenly felt her cheeks becoming stained with tears. She noticed she was crying, but she didn't realize how fast the tears were flowing down. She had trained herself to become stoic for this moment, but clearly that aspect failed. She couldn't play the piano anymore. She buried her head on the piano, and started to cry. The light that shined on her vanished. It was pitch black on stage. The audience started clapping, but since it wasn't very crowded, there weren't many claps. She knew that Kukai and Rima were definitely not clapping. Utau ran off the stage, and went to the bathroom before changing. She kneeled on the ground, and allowed herself to cry freely. Her vision was blurred. Nothing around her seemed to matter.

"Utau?" Utau did not even need to glance up to know that it was Yukari. She knelt beside Utau, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I told myself I wouldn't," Utau murmured. "I promised myself, I practiced, I…"

"Shh…" Yukari soothed. "It's okay. It would be unnatural if you did not express any kind of emotion. You endured a lot; you're such a strong girl." Utau merely nodded. "Come on Utau, let's get going. Yuu is making cookies; I'm sure they'll be great." Yukari extended her hand, and Utau took it.

Kukai was frozen in spot. He did not know how to react to what just happened. Everything seemed like a blur. Perhaps someone was calling his name. He could not comprehend anything else.

"Kukai! Come on!" Amu's voice kept persisting. It was not until she grabbed his arm, when he snapped out of his trance.

"S-Sorry!" Kukai immediately got up, and followed everyone else out of the theatre. He was still in a daze. He could feel wetness forming in his eyes.

"You alright?" Amu asked, turning to Kukai. Darkness shaded over his eyes.

"I don't think so…" Kukai muttered. He tried to restrain from crying, but it was an impossible cause. Tears erupted out of his eyes suddenly.

"Kukai…" Amu's gentle voice seemed hesitant. Kukai glanced up, to see Tadase holding her hand, and almost eagerly leading her away. Amu gave him a glance of pity, before following Tadase. That hurt him decently, but he knew he didn't deserve to be comforted. Tadase was still angered by him. Kukai didn't blame him.

"Hey Kukai." Kukai turned, finding himself face to face with Nagihiko. Nagihiko had a smile on his face, whereas Kukai's eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey Nagi… What are you doing here?" Kukai wondered.

"I came to talk to you," Nagihiko informed him.

"Is there really anything to be said?" Nagihiko ignored Kukai's question.

"Utau's motive was not to make you feel guilty; she already knows you feel guilty. She was trying to make you understand her perspective. She was basically conveying her point of view to you, and Rima-Chan." Kukai nodded.

"Couldn't she have just explained it to me…us?" Kukai wondered.

"You know Utau; she expresses herself better in singing," Nagihiko pointed out.

"Well, is that all you had to say?" Kukai murmured.

"Hey, you don't want to talk to your best friend?" Nagihiko teased, with false accusation. Kukai's eyes widened.

"I'm your best friend?!"

"You were before everything, and it takes a lot to change that." Kukai cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that it remained that way though. I mean, you've been pretty close to Amu-Chan." Nagihiko shrugged.

"Amu-Chan and I are really close, but I wouldn't necessarily refer to her as my best friend. She's extremely close to Utau. I mean, technically, all of you guys are my best friends. However, I have something closer with you."

"Aw, well, that's sweet." Kukai smiled. "Thanks man."

"Anytime Souma. Let me just clarify that it does not mean we're a couple; I have my eyes on someone else." Nagihiko spoke the last part quietly. They both laughed. Kukai rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away.

"You're awesome!" Kukai patted Nagihiko's shoulder. "You know, we should have a basketball match at some point!" Nagihiko smiled.

"I'd be down for that." They hi-fived. "Shall we join the others?" Kukai nodded, and followed Nagihiko to everyone else.

When the concert officially ended and Utau already evacuated the stage, Rima's mouth dropped open ever so slightly. The claps of the audience surrounding her, including the boy that had removed his hand from hers to clap, echoed in her ears. She could not bring herself to clap. One image stayed glued in her mind; the image of Utau's tears. It was Rima's fault that Utau was so upset. Yes, Kukai broke up with her, but if Rima had not tempted him, they would have been still together. Rima's selfish actions ended an impeccable relationship. She felt Nagihiko's eyes on her for a moment. She did not return his glance; she couldn't.

"Excuse me," Rima heard Yukari whisper quietly. Rima moved her legs in, to make room for Yukari. Rima stood up at that point, and was the first one to leave the row since she was the last one in it. She finally made eye contact with Nagihiko. He gave her a sad smile. Rima stared at him for a moment, but didn't say a word or smile in the slightest. She knew that Nagihiko understood. He finally decided to leave her alone, as he walked over to Kukai. Rima noticed that the auburn-haired boy was crying a lot. Amu gave him a look of pity, but Tadase was leading her away. Rima contemplated saying something to him, but Nagihiko had walked over before she could. Rima was relieved, since she knew she would have made a fool of herself, and Kukai would have ignored her anyway.

"Rima-Tan!" Rima turned, facing Yaya. She bounced up and down. How could she be so energetic at a time like this, in Rima's distress? "Come on! Yaya's daddy is here!"

"I-I can't…" Yaya cocked her head to the side.

"Why not Rima-Tan?" Yaya wondered.

"I… I need to go…" Rima walked away from her. She saw Nagihiko and Kukai walking closer to everyone else. They were laughing. Nagihiko forgave Kukai?! Rima sighed. She walked over to Nagihiko, and extended her hand. Nagihiko cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I want it."

"You want what?"

"You know what I want."

"You mean this?" Nagihiko pulled out Kusu-Kusu's egg. The X on it shimmered in the light. Kukai's eyes widened.

"Precisely. Hand it over."

"Not quite yet Rima-Chan. I have some unfinished business to do with you." Kukai seemed utterly confused at this point. Rima ignored his presence.

"Well, I want Kusu-Kusu."

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Nagi, come _on_," Rima practically whined.

"Why do you want her so badly now anyway?" Nagihiko wondered, holding Kusu-Kusu's egg firmly in his palm.

"Because I want to," Rima replied bluntly. "Well, it doesn't look like you're giving her back, so goodbye." Rima turned on her heel, and walked away. Nagihiko stared back at her, utterly puzzled.

"What was _that_ about?" Kukai wondered.

"I don't know… She was supposed to be staying at Yaya's house, so why is Yaya going to her car without her?" Nagihiko pondered for a moment. "I'll catch you later Kukai; I'm going to see what she's up to."

"Wait Nagi!" Nagihiko looked at Kukai.

"Did you forgive her as well?" Nagihiko glanced at the ground.

"It's…complicated. I'll explain it to you later." Kukai nodded, puzzled, as Nagihiko walked away.

"Well, that was weird…" Kukai looked around, only to realize he was alone. "Okay then… I guess I should leave."

"Kukai!" The voice sounded shockingly familiar. Kukai slowly turned, and his eyes widened. He was suddenly face to face with someone he did not expect to be with at that moment.

"…Utau?!" Utau glanced at the ground.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for coming, I guess…"

"Oh, um, you're welcome… You were great, as always. I guess I'm not supposed to be the one complimenting that, but…"

"Thank you." Kukai couldn't help but to smile.

"You're welcome." Kukai suddenly had flashbacks to their first date. He remembered how awkward they were, as they were acting this current moment. Kukai, who was always outgoing, had exaggerated it so much. He was super nervous then, as he was now. Utau barely spoke then.

"That was an interesting time, wasn't it?" Kukai looked up at her.

"What was?"

"Don't be ridiculous Souma; we were thinking the same thing. Our first date." Kukai nodded slowly. "How was your first date with her?"

"I…" Kukai remembered the pizza and his first kiss with Rima. It did not spark as many warm memories. "Very different." Utau smiled, for what Kukai could guess was a while since she last did that.

"Cool."

"I'm surprised you're still here." Kukai suddenly wished that he didn't have such a large mouth. His cheeks reddened.

"Me too…" Utau sighed. "I guess the two of us are like magnets. As much as I want to be apart from you, I find myself attracted. Opposites attract, I suppose."

"Uh-huh." Kukai felt goose-bumps crawl across his body. Utau peered around for a moment.

"See you later Souma." Before Kukai had time to prepare, he felt Utau's breath on him. Kukai's insides swelled up when she kissed him. Kukai was taken completely aback.

When she let go, she was gone in seconds. Kukai stood there, staring at the spot that she stood. He did not know what to do. He felt his phone buzz. Kukai looked at it, and saw that his mother was here. He walked to his car, and could not conceal the huge dopey grin that found itself appropriate on his face.

**I hope that was unexpected! Things will start becoming happier. Please review/favorite/alert, and if you have time, read my other stories. **


	11. The Birthday

**I apologize for the delay. I had a very slight Writer's Block. I am currently unsure of exactly how many chapters will be left after this; probably in the range from 1-3. Well, I own nothing, and enjoy! **

*~The Birthday~*

The stars were shining in the sky, ironically above the Star Theater. The sky was pitch black, since it was around eight. The small blonde walked alone, wandering all by herself. Regret filled her chest. Utau's performance had been one of the most overwhelming experiences of her life. Rima felt like the villain, the one who ruined Utau's life. Utau's life was momentarily perfect; having a wonderful boyfriend and a perfect career. It was all Rima's fault that it was gone for her. Rima hated herself for hurting her. The image of Utau breaking down in tears on the stage could not be removed from Rima's mind.

A thought suddenly dawned upon Rima. She knew exactly where she was going to go. If she went there, she would no longer be a burden on anyone. Suicide had not worked out for Rima, so she needed to go back to the place she came from; her home. She turned rapidly, having heard something moving behind her. She saw nothing behind her however.

Sighing, Rima continued walking. She remembered that she did not have her cell phone, so she decided to just show up at the front door. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She knew that her parents would be infuriated at her. Who knew what her father would do to her? Rima knew she had to do it though. It was something that had to be dealt with.

Finally, she arrived on her block. She pestered on, each step seeming longer and longer. She could see her legs trembling as she walked. Nerves tingled throughout her body. Was she ready to see her family now? The answer solved itself, as Rima felt herself being grabbed from behind. Rima opened her mouth to scream, but it was quickly covered. Was she being kidnapped again?! Rima's heart started beating rapidly, when she turned to meet the eyes of the person who grabbed her. She sighed a breath of relief, and gently moved his hand off of her mouth. His honey-golden eyes looking into hers made her start blushing. She glanced at the ground, breaking the eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" Rima wondered, sighing.

"Isn't it obvious? I followed you," Nagihiko replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"Well, you did just spontaneously walk away and Yaya left without you." Rima continued to not look up at him.

"Okay. Now, can you leave? I don't really want to see you at the moment." Nagihiko didn't budge. Rima looked up at him angrily. "Nagi, that's short for go away."

"I'm not leaving," He replied, crossing his arms.

"Why not? It's creepy that you followed me in the first place, and it's really none of your business what I do!"

"Rima-Chan, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since you attempted suicide. I needed to make sure you weren't going to."

"Okay, I'm not going to kill myself; now go away?" Again, Nagihiko remained in spot. "Nagi!"

"Where are you going?" Nagihiko asked, ignoring her requests.

"A place. Now, leave!" Nagihiko's eyes widened.

"Rima-Chan, you're not going back to your house," He whispered slowly. Rima gulped.

"Why not? My parents are probably wondering where I am. I did just randomly take off..." Rima sighed.

"Your father hurts you... Do you honestly think that I will allow you to go back there?" Nagihiko smiled. "Come on; you can stay at my place."

"B-But..."

"Rima-Chan."

"N-No, I won't!" Rima turned around rapidly, and broke into a run, leaving Nagihiko in aghast. She arrived at the front door of her house, panting heavily. She prevented tears from running down her cheeks, not wanting to show sadness in front of her parents. She knocked on the door, and waited. She looked behind her, hoping Nagihiko didn't follow her. Fortunately, she didn't see him anywhere near her. Slowly, the door opened, revealing her mother. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Rima.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Her mother asked angrily. It took Rima a while to reply. She inhaled heavily, and finally replied.

"I-I was with some friends." Rima closed her eyes and sighed, knowing how badly her lie was. Her mother glared at her.

"Do you honestly think we would let you leave the house?! You dated even though we told you that you are forbidden, _twice_. You are officially grounded. Come inside." Rima nodded slowly, and walked inside. Her mother slammed the door shut. Rima started to shake.

"About time you've fucking returned." Rima fastened her eyes shut, hearing the voice of her father. She heard footsteps closer to her. Tears formed in her eyes.

"P-Papa, p-p-please..." Rima begged. "D-Don't..." Her eyes slowly opened, but that was a mistake. He lifted her by the collar of her shirt, and pressed her against the wall.

"Out with friends?! Another boyfriend?!"

"N-N..." She felt a punch meet her cheek. She screamed in pain. She regretted not following Nagihiko. She should have trusted him. Her father held her collar tighter.

"Kento, isn't this pushing it?!" Rima's mother asked her father.

"She disobeyed! She has to be punished for her actions." He slammed her on the face again, forcing Rima to wince in pain.

"This is illegal!"

"I don't fucking give a shit!" His voice slurred.

"You drunken bastard... I should have divorced you long ago."

"Well, you didn't! And this is the punishments that your daughter will receive, this ungrateful child." Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.

"This is the Police; open up!" They demanded. Rima sighed a breath of relief involuntarily. Her father heard her, and slammed her head against the wall, and dropped her. Rima hit the ground, and bellowed in pain. The room was spinning. She saw steps moving quickly, hand-cuffing both her parents. Before Rima could focus again, everything went black.

One Day Later

Kukai woke up that morning, stretching his arms out. It was the first time in days he was able to sleep late and not wake up in the middle of the night. He glanced at his clock, and grinned, seeing it was one o'clock. He sat up, and grinned sheepishly, remembering yesterday's events. He could still feel Utau's breath on him, the feeling of her lips on his. He was bemused however by the situation. Utau just sang her heart out for being heartbroken, but now she kisses him?! Utau had made it pretty clear these past few days that she detested him.

"Kukai, you're finally awake!" His mother smiled at him. Kukai cocked his eyebrow, puzzled by his mother's sudden happiness. "Do you know what today is?"

"Um... Tuesday?" Kukai inquired. His mother sighed.

"No, the date!" Kukai thought for a moment, utterly perplexed.

"It's some date in August...wait, it's not my birthday, is it?!" His mother just smiled at him. Kukai's eyes widened. He always anticipated his birthday, yet he forgot its existence entirely this year. How could it have been August 17th already?! Everything with Rima, Nagihiko, and Utau had completely side-tracked him.

"Happy birthday Kukai." His mother kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks Mom!" Kukai grinned, and sat up. He got into the shower, and allowed the water to run freely down his body.

"Happy birthday!" Daichi floated up, grinning.

"Thanks Dai!" Kukai told his chara. "I wonder if any of my friends remembered... I mean, most of them hate me..." Kukai sighed. "This will probably be the worst birthday of my life..." Kukai got out of the shower, and dried himself, before getting dressed. He turned on his phone, and was immediately greeted by two voice mails. He wasn't entirely forgotten! He knew one of them had to be from Yaya. They have always remembered each others' birthdays ever since they were young. They always called at midnight, and had certain traditions. Kukai's speculations about Yaya leaving a voice mail were correct. He placed his phone to his ear, and listened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUKAI! YAYA LOVES YOU SOOO MUCH! YAYA CAN'T BELIEVES YOU'RE FIFTEEN! YOU'RE SO OLD! YAYA HAS KNOWN YOU FOR THIRTEEN OF THOSE YEARS. SO WEIRD! YAYA LOVES YOU, AND EVEN THOUGH THINGS HAVE SUCKED LATELY, YAYA WILL ALWAYS STAND BY YOU. THIS MESSAGE WOULD BE LONGER, BUT SOMEONE IS CALLING YAYA SO BYE BIG BROTHER! HAVE AN AMAZING BIRTHDAY! SEE YOU LATER!"

The message made Kukai tear up. So many memories from their youth filled his mind. It warmed his heart. He loved Yaya so much. She was the best friend he would always have. He remembered he had another voice mail. However, it was from his aunt, and just saying happy birthday. It wasn't who he was hoping for. Kukai decided to call Yaya back. He dialed the number he knew by heart, and called her. Yaya finally picked up, but it took her a bit.

"Hello?" Yaya asked into the phone.

"Hey, it's Kukai."

"Kukai! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Yaya! I loved your message. It really moved me! I love you so much Yaya! I'm so happy we've known each other for ages, and we will always stay close! I-"

"I can't chat now..." Kukai's mouth dropped open. She spoke in the first-person?! Something in Yaya's voice sounded solemn and sad.

"Yaya, you alright? You really don't sound too upbeat..."

"Kukai, just enjoy your birthday." She was acting way too serious.

"Yaya?"

"Good-bye..."

"Yaya, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Come on, please tell me..." He could hear Yaya's sobs from the other line.

"Rima-Tan, s-she... She..."

"Yaya, what happened to Rima?" Kukai's voice grew serious as well. Yaya's voice became filled with sobs. The sobs suddenly disappeared.

"Souma-Kun, is that you?" Only one person would call him Souma-Kun, and that one person was mad at him. Kukai gulped.

"Tadase... What happened?"

"Mashiro-San is in the hospital. Look, this is something we need to explain in person. It's... complicated."

"Oh my god, is she okay?!"

"It needs to be explained in person," Tadase said again. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks. The hospital... Should I go there?" Tadase hesitated for a second, and repeated the question. Kukai figured he was asking it to other people.

"I'll go." A voice, presumably Amu, replied.

"Amu-Chan will meet you at the park."

"Alright." Just like that, their conversation ended. Kukai lowered his phone and sighed. He knew his birthday would be an absolute disaster.

* * *

Kukai arrived at the park, only to find Amu already sitting on a bench. Kukai loathed that bench. He had been sitting beside Rima there, right before Ikuto beat him up. It seemed that bench brought bad luck.

"Hey..." Kukai greeted, sitting beside Amu.

"Happy birthday Kukai!" Amu told him, smiling softly. She handed him a gift. "Go ahead, open it." Gradually, Kukai opened the box, revealing a stuffed basketball toy. "It's kind of stupid, but I thought you might like it. I mean..."

"Nah, it's awesome! Thanks Amu!" Kukai's grin faded. "What happened?" Amu closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Well, Tadase-Kun and Yaya told you she was in the hospital..." Kukai nodded. "She is suffering from a really bad concussion, and the doctors are questioning her survival..."

"What?!" Kukai exclaimed, flabbergasted. "But... how?!" Amu took a long, exasperated sigh.

"Her father beat her head against a wall. Nagi witnessed it. He called me when he saw it, in a complete panic. I went over immediately, and we called the police. Both of her parents were arrested for child abuse, her mother was more verbal though." Kukai nodded, taking it all in.

"Rima never mentioned being hit while we dated. She spoke of her parents negatively, but never hitting..."

"Nagi mentioned that it started after you guys broke up."

"How would Nagi know?"

"She told him..." Kukai's eyes widened. So that's why Nagihiko was acting all sweet to Rima. "There's more about Rima that Nagihiko didn't mention. The whole situation is upsetting him greatly."

"I want to know Nagi's side about this. Can I go to the hospital?" Amu hesitated, and nodded. They walked together, in dead silence. The silence was broken with Kukai's cell phone. He glanced at it, and his eyes widened. If Rima had not been possibly dead, he would have been extremely happy. He picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?" Kukai whispered.

"...Happy birthday Souma." A small smile spread across Kukai's face.

"Thanks Utau. I-I'm happy you remember..." Amu's eyes widened when Kukai said Utau's name.

"I wouldn't forget it..." Utau sighed. "Come to Yukari's place later. I want to give you something."

"I don't know if I can, due to this whole Rima situation."

"_Rima_ situation?! I thought you guys broke up?! You're not coming to me, for _her_ again?! God Kukai, I thought you were better than that now!" Kukai suddenly realized his mistake; Utau didn't know about Rima's situation.

"It's not a romantic thing, I swear. Rima has a concussion, and might not make it. Her father's been hitting her." Kukai could hear Amu begin to cry beside him.

"You're kidding..."

"I just found out today..." Utau sighed.

"Tell me how she is later... I doubt s-she would want to see me." Kukai nodded, but then realized she wouldn't see that.

"Will do. Call you later Utau. Love you." Those two words slipped out of his mouth extremely casually, without thinking it through. It didn't even occur to him what he said.

"I-I..." Kukai suddenly realized what he said, and his face reddened.

"Utau, who are you on the phone with?" Kukai heard Ikuto's voice through the phone. Utau gulped.

"N-No one!" The line went dead. Kukai realized they were in front of the hospital.

"You were on the phone with Utau?" Amu inquired.

"Yeah, _she_ called me surprisingly. She kissed me yesterday too..." Amu smiled softly at Kukai.

"You have a chance with her I guess! Utau's not the forgiving type, so you must really be special." Kukai felt his heart churn at that comment. It made him feel really good.

* * *

Kukai and Amu arrived at the waiting room. Tadase and Yaya were sitting beside each other, and Nagihiko sat in a corner, averting eye contact with everyone.

"Kukai!" Yaya leaped up, and hugged him tightly. Kukai returned the hug. "Yaya's so scared... Rima-Tan..."

"Shh Yaya, don't think about it..." Kukai reassured. "Try to stay positive, alright? A concussion is fixable. Remember my concussion?" Yaya giggled slightly.

"That was funny... When that boy Daisuke tripped you..." Kukai smiled.

"Yeah, he was jealous of my friendship with Nadeshiko. He thought we were a couple..." Nagihiko looked up, and gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"That Daisuke guy was quite annoying. Honestly, I think he asked me out twenty times." Kukai smiled.

"Well, he gave me a concussion! My point is Yaya, I was perfectly fine. Rima will be fine too."

"That's not what the doctors said..." Yaya whimpered, clutching Kukai's shirt tightly.

"Well, they're lying. Rima will be okay. Just... be positive. Look on the bright side." Kukai sat down, with Yaya still beside him. He glanced at Nagihiko for a moment.

"Amu mentioned that you witnessed the entire thing?" Nagihiko nodded.

"I was going to intervene, but I thought the police would be more effective. I followed her, and tried to convince her going home was a terrible idea. She refused to listen... I should have..." Nagihiko sighed. "It's my fault she's here."

"No it's not Nagi!" Kukai stood up, and sat beside Nagihiko. He patted his head. "It's her father's fault only!"

"She tried to commit suicide yesterday..." Everyone looked up at Nagihiko, dumbfounded. "She attempted to drown herself at this lake... the lake I took her to on our first, and only, date. I saved her, obviously. She... the only reason she broke my heart was because her parents forbade her from dating. She didn't want me to keep chasing her, so she did it rather rudely, and swore not to tell anyone. However, she dated Kukai because she was scared and frazzled, and just wanted to be rebellious and break her parents' rules. She told her parents this, and that's when the hitting began." Darkness formed over Nagihiko's eyes. "I couldn't stop myself from forgiving her. She seemed so delicate and just...so saddened. I felt that her actions were well-explained, and she was just frightened." Tears rolled down Nagihiko's cheeks. He wiped them away. "Poor thing..." No one uttered a word. It all made sense to Kukai now. She must have noticed him checking her out that first day. She made herself easy to fall for, so Kukai wouldn't be able to resist the urge. She convinced herself she loved Kukai, even though she probably never actually did. She merely loved Nagihiko. Looking up at Nagihiko, Kukai could evidently see that he still loved her, as he often told Kukai. He pitied both of them, and he really hoped Rima was alive.

"Holy shit." All five pairs of eyes glanced up, surprised. Two familiar teenagers suddenly were in sight. Kukai knew his cheeks had to be extremely red now. Utau averted eye contact with him. Ikuto shot him a glare.

"That sucks for her..." Ikuto sighed. "I guess we're not the only ones with parents that suck." Utau nodded.

"I'm not sure what to think. She... Were the reasons I had to hate her really justified?" Utau sighed. Kairi walked in suddenly, panting. He looked around, and even gave Kukai a small smile.

Utau turned to face Nagihiko. Nagihiko merely looked up at her, without uttering a smile. He nodded slowly. Kukai realized he still had his hand on Nagihiko's head. He playfully messed up his hair. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes.

The presence of the doctor made everyone glance upwards. The expression on his face was unreadable. Kukai could not tell if that was a good thing or not.

"Your friend's condition seems to be stabilized. She is still breathing, but she is still unconscious. You all can go on in and visit her." Eagerly, everyone stood up, and went into the room with an unconscious Rima. Utau and Ikuto stood in the doorway, slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Rima..." Amu whispered. Her eyes were peacefully closed, and she looked as if she was asleep. However, her cheeks were swollen.

"Her father hit her cheeks as well..." Nagihiko stated, placing his hand on one of them. For obvious reasons, Rima didn't flinch. He caressed her cheek gingerly. The others watched with pity in their eyes. Yaya broke into tears. Kukai walked over to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Yaya's sorry your birthday is ruined," Yaya sniffled. Kukai smiled softly, running his hand through her hair.

"It's not a big deal... At least I get to spend it with everyone, since I obviously wouldn't have spent it with everyone if this didn't happen..." Kukai really wished that he didn't have a large mouth. Fortunately, no one really paid attention to him, although he noticed Utau scoff.

"Happy birthday Kukai. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before," Nagihiko told him, glancing up from Rima for a moment. "I have a gift for you, but I'll give it to you later."

"Thanks Nagi!" Kukai smiled. Everyone went silent, and turned back to Rima. She was still unconscious.

"Any changes?" The doctor walked in, and examined her. Nagihiko moved his hand, but stayed close to her.

"She seems to be doing the same..." Amu muttered.

"Alright. Well, I would like to do certain examinations on her, but I need all of you to leave her." Everyone nodded. Nagihiko gave her a small smile that she didn't see before reluctantly leaving her side. They walked out of the hospital.

"Well, Amu, do you want to do something?" Amu blushed, hearing Ikuto's voice in her ear. Kukai watched them, sighing.

"Souma." Kukai turned quickly, and found himself facing Utau. He smiled at her.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted cheerfully. Utau put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

"My brother isn't...too fond of me talking to you, so let's make this quick while he's with Amu." Utau handed him a box. "Open it later." Kukai nodded.

"Will do! Can't wait to see what's in it." Utau beamed.

"I'm sure you'll like it. I purchased it a month ago, before everything..." Utau sighed.

"I'm sure I will... Thanks!" The two of them began leaning closer to each other, and slowly, they kissed. Kukai forgot about the rest of the world, and suddenly only Utau mattered. It lasted a minute before they broke apart. Kukai felt a bunch of eyes watching him. He turned away from Utau, only to find the others' eyes on the two of them. What bothered Kukai the most, was the angry eyes Ikuto directed at him.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review/alert/favorite!**


	12. The Star

**I can't believe I'm about to say this, but here goes: this is the final chapter. This was one of my most popular stories, and I am extremely saddened to bid this story farewell. However, it only makes room for more stories. Well, I hope you have enjoyed Babysitting Scandal. I love everyone who has consistently reviewed and/or stayed devoted to this story for all twelve chapters. Thank you to those who favorited and followed as well! You guys are what kept me motivated. Well, anyhow, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy this conclusion! **

*~The Star~*

For the umpteenth time in Kukai's life, he felt a deep regret. He should not have kissed Utau at that moment. Yes, he immensely loved her and enjoyed the feeling of kissing her, but he made a colossal mistake of snogging her in front of Ikuto. Ikuto's glare alone made Kukai tense up. He backed away slowly from Utau, averting eye contact from her. Kukai did everything in his power to stop his large mouth from saying anything.

"I thought you broke up with him." Was Ikuto's first response. His menacing glare turned into dismay and bemuse, as he glanced at Utau. Utau did not look up at her older brother.

"I did," She replied, crossing her arms. "And then I kissed him."

"Utau, what were you thinking?! He hurt you once; what makes you think he won't do it again? You can't trust a cheater."

"That was the sole purpose of my concert. I wanted to see him break down, so I could know I could trust him. No one could fake the despair that was seen on Kukai's face." Kukai blushed slightly.

"Perhaps he's sad at the moment and feeling guilty, but what happens when he sees a hot girl and he is tempted again?"

"Well, I already found the hottest girl!" Kukai interjected, grinning at Utau. She glanced back at him and gave him a look, conveying that he isn't helping matters. Ikuto finally faced Kukai, the glare returning to his face. Kukai gulped.

"What the hell were you thinking?! That's my little sister; you can't just kiss her right after you hurt her!" Kukai sighed.

"I-I wasn't going to, b-but..."

"I kissed him first yesterday. You can't blame that on him." Utau pointed out. "Ikuto, I'm not saying that what Kukai did was justified; it wasn't. However, I know that he regrets it more than everything else he's ever done."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he should be automatically forgiven. You aren't comprehending how severe it was what he did to you."

"I am! That's why it took me weeks before I would even look at him!" Kukai looked back and forth at them, knowing they were arguing about him. He didn't know what to say in response. Suddenly, it occurred to him that the others were still there. He glanced toward them. Yaya and Nagihiko were giving Kukai half-smiles. Amu watched Ikuto, and Tadase watched her, unhappy. Kairi adjusted his glasses, and walked over to Kukai. He glanced at Kairi, surprised.

"Happy birthday Souma," Kairi told him.

"Thanks Kairi!" Kukai smiled.

"I truly apologize for my lack of a gift. I assure you that I will purchase something for you." Kukai gave Kairi a warm smile. "Although it is implied, I have forgiven you. Although your actions were quite impulsive, you seem to fathom the repercussions of your actions."

"Yeah... That's one way of saying it."

"Maybe we should go. It's beginning to rain, so why don't we go inside somewhere? It's Kukai's birthday, so we should do something for him!" Kukai scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. Amu spoke cheerfully, despite everything going on with Rima. He knew that it was for the benefit of everyone else. Nagihiko and Yaya both looked so upset over Rima's hospitalization.

"Alright sounds good," Utau said in spite of Ikuto. She walked over to Kukai, and to his utter dismay, slipped her arm through his.

"Utau, you're not going!"

"Yes Ikuto, I am. I'm not six anymore; I can handle myself!"

"I'm still your older brother and I refuse to have you risk your own well-being for some guy." Kukai contemplated saying something about being referred to as "some guy," but he immediately decided against it.

"Well, this guy is more than just 'some guy.' He was my boyfriend, and will be again!" Kukai looked at Utau in astonishment, blushing unlike he ever did before. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nagihiko smirking at him.

"Utau, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't Ikuto... He won't hurt me, right?" Kukai nodded.

"I would never hurt her...again. Honestly, that was just one colossal mistake! It'll never happen again because I love her and..." Kukai realized he said it again. He attempted to regain his composure, but utterly failed. Utau looked at the ground, and smiled.

"You didn't love her a week ago."

"I never stopped loving her! I-I realized my mistake once I started dating Rima. I-I was just confused and stupid and an idiot, alright?" Ikuto crossed his arms, unconvinced.

"C'mon guys, people are starting to stare..." Amu murmured.

"The sky is beginning to open up also," Tadase added. They smiled at each other briefly, but Ikuto's anger only worsened. Rain began falling down.

"My point is, Utau, I don't trust him. I trust your instincts in most situations, but this time, I don't think you'll be okay. So, whatever they're doing, you aren't."

"You know what?! I am. You have no right to tell me what I am and I'm not doing! I'm sixteen; I can handle myself!" Ikuto sighed.

"I'm not going to convince you... Fine, but I'm coming too."

"Alright then." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, let's go to the diner since it's close by!" Amu pointed out, breaking the silence. Everyone followed her, and went inside. They were all soaking wet.

"Hello, we'll have a table for eight," Tadase told the waiter. He got eight menus, and seated them. Kukai sat down in the middle of Yaya and Utau. Ikuto didn't seem too pleased about how the seating arrangement worked. He sat beside Amu and across from Utau.

"Hey Kukai! Yaya brought her gift with her! Hope you like it!" Kukai turned to Yaya as she handed him the present. He opened it, only to reveal a small scrapbook. He opened it, seeing pictures of Yaya and him from their youth to now.

"Aw Yaya that's so thoughtful!" He hugged her. Yaya grinned, hugging him back.

"Kukai, I'll give you mine tomorrow," Nagihiko promised. Kukai smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't open mine now," Utau informed Kukai. He nodded, glancing at Ikuto. He was paying no attention to them for once, and flirted with Amu. Tadase, who sat on her other side, was not pleased.

The entire meal contained dead silence. From the awkwardness between Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai to the Rima situation, no one seemed in a rush to start conversation. Without thinking, Kukai went home in the rain, and arrived home. He was scolded by his mother, but Kukai didn't care; he was excited to open Utau's gift. He went to his room, and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside, there was a box. Puzzled, Kukai unlocked the box, and surprised himself by hearing music. He realized it was a music box. There was a picture of the two of them, both smiling. The music that was playing was a song at Yukari's wedding that they exchanged their first kiss. There were other mementos from their dates, including chopsticks from their ramen-eating challenges. He grew teary-eyed, and decided to text Utau.

_Thanks so much for your gift! I absolutely loved it!_

Kukai examined his text many times before sending it. Last text he sent to Utau, it had ruined their relationship. He shrugged that off, and decided to go to sleep. Although his birthday sucked overall, he was still happy that it contained many happy aspects such as Utau defending him.

* * *

The next morning, Kukai found himself woken up by the ringing of his cell phone. Yawning, he lifted his phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" He greeted drowsily.

"Hey Kukai it's Nagi. I apologize if I woke you, but can you come to the Royal Garden? The others are going as well, and I really wanted to give you my present."

"Sure! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Kukai hung up, and quickly showered and got dressed. He ate a quick breakfast, and left to go to the Royal Garden.

"Morning Kukai!" Amu greeted as he arrived at the Royal Garden. Yaya stood up, and hugged him tightly.

"Morning guys! Anything new from Rima?" Kukai asked. He hugged Yaya back.

"I haven't visited her since yesterday," Nagihiko admitted. "I hope she's alright..." Nagihiko handed Kukai his gift. "Sorry for giving it to you late. I hope you like it." Kukai opened it, and revealed two tickets to see a soccer game.

"Thanks man!" Kukai grinned.

"No problem. The time and date is listed on the ticket. The second ticket is for whoever you want; Utau probably."

"You're a genius! I needed ideas to take her on a date. You don't mind if I take her and not you?"

"Of course not! I don't even like soccer."

"Souma-Kun, I have something for you as well," Tadase told him. He handed him a box. Kukai opened the box, and revealed a jersey. Kukai thanked him, and put it on over his shirt.

"I hope you liked your presents!"

"I loved them!" Kukai smiled widely. "They're awesome!"

"Great. Well, I thought we should meet here, since we haven't all met in a while. Since we all have forgiven Souma-Kun at this point, I thought we should chat. I know things aren't looking too great with Mashiro-San, but we should try to look past that and think positively."

"Boo." A quiet voice whispered in Amu's ear suddenly. Amu screamed loudly, and nearly fell out of her chair. The others stared at the source of the voice, absolutely stunned. She giggled, watching Amu's frights. When Amu looked at her, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gosh, Rima?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Y-Y-YOU...WHAT?!" Rima smiled at Amu's shock.

"You guys are honestly so predictable. I knew you would be at the Royal Garden; you always go there." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, I woke up. I don't see the big deal."

"W-We weren't even sure you would live..." Tadase admitted.

"Well, evidently I did."

"RIMA-TAN YAYA MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" Yaya leaped from her seat, and hugged Rima tightly. She fell backward, and both hit the ground. Kukai glanced at Nagihiko, noticing the huge smile that was spread across his lips. Kukai nudged Nagihiko, who faced him and rolled his eyes.

"Yaya, get off of me." Rima pushed her off, and brushed her skirt gently. She glanced up for a moment, and locked eyes with Nagihiko. They both smiled at each other.

"Yaya can practically see hearts floating between them!" Yaya squealed.

"Shut up Yaya," Rima scolded, without looking away from him. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms gently around his waist. He hugged her back. Since Kukai happened to be sitting next to them, he overheard them speaking to each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Nagi..." Rima murmured. "I was being ridiculous..."

"It's alright. I understand where you were coming from. You just wanted to see your parents again. That's understandable, but you know you're not going back again."

"I know I'm not, I-I just... Where do I go now though?"

"You could stay at my place."

"Would your mother really allow that?" Nagihiko hesitated.

"Let's worry about that later." Rima lifted her head and smiled at him. Kukai watched as they kissed each other, probably for the first time in weeks, almost a month. It seemed foreign to Kukai that he had kissed Rima a week ago. It didn't last too long, but they smiled at each other afterward, and seemed to be oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Are we back together?" Rima wondered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I guess we are then..." They beamed.

"Woohoo congrats!" Kukai grinned. "I've been waiting for this for a while!" Everyone in the entire room stared at Kukai with blank expressions. Nagihiko blushed, but gave Kukai a skeptical glance as well.

"Yeah Kukai, you couldn't wait for them so much that you had to date her to progress things," Kukai was suddenly aware of the presence of Utau. Rima looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. Nagihiko held her hand.

"Oh, um, hi Utau!" Kukai greeted.

"Hello Kukai, how are you today? I'm glad you liked my gift by the way. I was going to text back, but Ikuto noticed who I was texting and it didn't end well..." Utau looked at Rima, and to her dismay, she smiled at her. "How are you feeling Rima?" Rima glanced up, surprised.

"I-I'm better now," Rima faltered.

"Glad to see you're not dead." Rima nodded slowly.

"M-Me too..." There was a silence that filled the room for a moment.

"Is there really a need to be silent?" Everyone looked at the violet-haired boy. A smile crossed his face, as he still firmly held Rima's hand. "Even if there were disputes between us, the tensions are mostly gone. Mistakes that have occurred are forgiven and regretted. Let's just start over, and learn from the past rather than dwell on it."

"Nagi-Tan's right!" Yaya jumped up and giggled. Nagihiko smiled at his friend.

"Well, I should be going. My mother wanted me to head home to dance. It was nice seeing all of you. See you guys soon!" He stood up, and faced Rima for a moment. He winked, almost seductively. "I'm happy to call us a couple again."

"Can't say I'm against that either." Rima smiled. Nagihiko leaned over for a moment, and kissed her cheek. Suddenly, something floated out of Nagihiko's pocket. Ignoring Yaya's giggles, Rima and Nagihiko glanced at the egg. The X vanished, and it immediately hatched. Kusu-Kusu revealed herself, giggling excitedly.

"Kiss longer!" She squealed. Rima and Nagihiko blushed, but Rima gave her chara a huge smile.

"I'm so sorry Kusu-Kusu..." Rima murmured."

"No big deal Rima!" Kusu-Kusu reassured. Nagihiko smiled at the two of them, before leaving the Royal Garden.

"I ought to be heading home as well." Tadase stood up, and waved to everyone. Soon after, Amu and Yaya followed him. The Royal Garden now contained just Kukai and the two girls he dated previously. He stared at the two of them for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry guys, this situation, it's just..."

"Quite amusing," Utau finished. They smiled at each other.

"I-I owe you both an apology." They turned to Rima. "I suppose Nagi explained everything, but it didn't really give me a reason to, um, well..." She shifted uncomfortably. "You guys were an adorable couple. I-I shouldn't have meddled with it. I honestly didn't know what I was doing, and I apologize for ruining your relationship."

"It's alright Rima. You just saw Kukai as a perfect target to relieve your stress. In fact, he shouldn't have posed himself as a target," Kukai sweat dropped, as Utau narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh god, you're so going to hold this against me forever, aren't you?" Utau nodded. Rima giggled slightly. "Well, Rima, it's all cool! I'm sorry I upset you as well. To be honest, I know it's kind of awkward between us since we dated, but like Nagi said, let's put that in the past! It can just be something we look back on and laugh about. Let's be friends!" Kukai extended his hand. Rima glanced at it for a moment, before reaching hers out, and shaking it. "Yay friends!"

"Am I late to the party?" All three pairs of eyes looked up, facing Ikuto. Utau lowered her eyes. Kukai inhaled. "If you all are throwing apologies, then I guess I owe you one too." He looked at Utau. "If you trust him, then that's you. My advice would have been waiting a bit longer, but I suppose we're different people." Ikuto faced Kukai. "I'm willing to forgive you, if you promise me something."

"I won't hurt Utau again," Kukai informed him.

"That's not all I was going to say." Ikuto sighed. "If you harm Utau in anyway, put her in uncomfortable positions, progress your relationship faster than she wants, or break her heart, the pain that you will endure will be worse then you can ever imagine," Ikuto threatened. His voice was intimidating, scaring Kukai. He recalled when Ikuto beat him up, and shuddered. Even Rima looked frightened for him.

"Don't worry Ikuto, even if I wasn't already going to be good to Utau, your threat would have forced me to. I will never harm Utau or whatever else you said!" Ikuto crossed his arms.

"Fine. Well, now that you two are happy again, I have a girl to find of my own. It seems she's on a date with a certain kiddy king. That isn't acceptable." Ikuto walked out of the Royal Garden.

"Well then..." Kukai smiled at Utau.

"I'm glad that's settled. Want to do something?"

"I'm in, but what about..."

"Oh, I guess I'll..." Rima hesitated.

"You'll stay at Yukari's place." Utau instructed. "Kukai and I will take you there now."

"Are you okay with that?" Rima wondered. "I-I mean, only a few days ago you, and everyone there, was mad at me and..."

"Well, we forgave you now. Besides, we're not just going to let you live on the streets." Rima smiled softly, and followed Kukai and Utau to Yukari's place. Rima got settled there, and thanked Utau.

"Finally it's just us!" Kukai smiled.

"I'm a bit tired, so let's not do anything too fancy. Besides, it's late," Utau observed.

"Yeah I agree..." Kukai yawned to prove his point.

"I have an idea." Utau took Kukai's hand, and led him up the stairs in Yukari's place. She led him into her room, and opened the window. Curious, Kukai watched as Utau climbed herself out of the window.

"Where are you going?" Kukai wondered, puzzled.

"The roof. I guess having a brother who acts as a cat leads you to do some reckless things." Kukai smirked, and followed her. They sat on the roof beside each other, holding hands.

"When I was younger, I used to always gaze at the stars. Yaya and I used to make up stories about them." Utau nodded slowly.

"Stars aren't too different from us, are they?" Kukai glanced at her.

"Us as in me and you, or as in humans?" Utau rolled her eyes.

"Us. As a couple." Utau smiled. "They shine brightly, having a bright future ahead of them. One day, stars will die out, but that's not for millions of years, when they're forgotten."

"Well, that's depressing," Kukai muttered.

"It's true though. In millions of years, despite the fact there will be no humans left in existence, we won't be remembered. We're just one in billions of couples, like stars."

"Well, you have a chance of being remembered. You are a star, pun intended." Utau rolled her eyes.

"I'm just some obscure singer Kukai; I'll be forgotten in a few years. That's what happens to all singers. Only ones who make a lasting impact. I'm not discovering any new brand of music; I'm doing what everyone else does." Utau took a long sigh.

"But you stand out! Don't doubt yourself Utau! You'll shine brighter than those other stars, be a superstar!" Utau laughed slightly.

"I can't be a star alone. All stars need some plasma energy."

"I like where this is going."

"Mhm..." Utau sighed, and faced Kukai, her eyes averting from the stars. "Souma, can we just officially say it?"

"Say what?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh, like our relationship status?" Utau nodded. "Okay fine, we're dating. We'll start fresh, like nothing ever happened and I wasn't a douche." Utau laughed.

"You're not a douche, you just were acting as an idiot. But, I know you'll never do it again." Utau placed her head on his shoulder. "Besides, I don't want to start over. I want to pretend like we were in some video game, and the pause button was merely pressed. It's time to press play Souma; resume the game. I don't want to do all of that first date, first kiss crap again; I want to be how we were."

"I like that." Kukai smiled.

"I'm glad you do."

"I love you Utau." Utau smiled.

"How many more times are you going to slip that out of your large mouth?"

"Hey, that was completely deliberate! The other two times may have been too natural, but now I really meant it, well I meant it the other times, but...ah you-" Before he could finish, Utau kissed him. Taken aback, he kissed her back. Their kiss deepened, and it lasted a while. The stars in the sky seemed to light up brighter than before.

**IT'S REALLY OVER. ;_;. I love you all so, so much! I hope you enjoyed the abundance of Kutau and RimaHiko fluff! The last scene was solely inspired by the song Stars from Les Mis. Yes, I have an obsession with Les Mis now. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this wonderful story. Please read my other stories, especially The X-Virus which is my personal favorite and my most active. Well, thank you all so much for reading this, and I hope you all enjoyed this story! Many more to come! **


End file.
